Defining love
by ShinyBlackwolf
Summary: <html><head></head>love is misery, joy, protection, survival and every thing anybody could dream of. when Madoka Amano falls for one of her best friends, Gingka Hagane. will she be able to convey her feelings? will he be able to return those feelings? or will it be too late when he finally realizes his feelings? Read to find out!(suck at summaries) a GinMado fic. it's a guy thing! is up for read now.</html>
1. preview

**A/N: Hey everyone! First of all thank you for clicking or touching or whatever you did to open the story. This is my first fan fic so please be nice ****J****, no need to tell you that, you're already so awesome! Well it's been quite a while since metal fight beyblade aired on our idiot boxes; I was really disappointed to see no GinMado in the shogun steel series, but who knows they might be secretly dating? But that's beside the point, so I was looking up some fan fictions to read and bam! I came across GinMado and I believe that they are too cute (go look up GinMado- angel with a shotgun video on youtube; you'll fall in love with them)! So, as I was running out of these kinds of fan fictions to read I decided why not write one myself!**

**Me: eureka! *shouts* Gingka and Madoka here right now!**

**Gingka: what is with you today?**

**Me: I wanted to write a fan fiction about you guys.**

**Gingka: oh no! **

**Madoka: come on Gingka it can't be that bad?**

**Me: (insert evil smile) hehehehehehe!**

**Madoka: or can it?**

**Me: so let's get started! Shall we? So here's the *drum roll***

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the metal fight beyblade characters, their beys and whatever you think is super cool, isn't mine, they belong to their owners and even if I did own MFB it would surely include some GinMado. **

**Extra info!**** May contain mild abusive language, mild blood content or violence and/or mild sexual themes (IT'S NOT A LEMON OR SMUT JUST SOME KISSING/MAKEOUT SESSIONS) so no need to worry, I won't go in detail with all that stuff. Safe to read. For 13+.**

**But before we get started, here are some tips for reading my work- the bold letters stand for what the characters are speaking, for e.g.: "xyz". The italics stand for what the characters are thinking, for e.g. **_'xyz'_**. And the normal ones stand for…well no one's POV, for e.g. **zyx**.**

**P.S if you want to enhance the reading experience listen to a song or such. I can't think of a song to go with this chapter, so listen to whatever song makes you feel lovesick. **** Enjoy!**

_**preview ** _

Love. Yes, she was in love. She tried to deny it several times when this strange and alien feeling took over her body and mind. Madoka Amano, a great bey mechanic was in love…and this time she couldn't deny it. She loved every single thing about him, his eyes made her knees go weak and forced her to drown in the golden sea and his smile could brighten her day as well as disabled her thinking ability. What attracted her most was the fact that he cared for his friends, family and the people around him. His positive thinking and the never-give-up attitude was one of the reasons she fell for him. Yes, she fell for none other than Gingka Hagane, the legendary blader. She was not one of his extremely pretty fan girls who would sabotage him every now and then. She felt like shooting every single fan girl who crawled or tried to get on Gingka or get a bazooka and blast all of them to pieces just so she could save HER Gingka, but she resisted. He was her angle and her knight in the shining armor, only difference was he rode a Pegasus instead of a plain old horse, she liked it that way.

Madoka's residence 

_'Oh no! I can't stop thinking about him now' _Madoka thought as she blushed furiously yet again._ 'How do you do this to me Gingka?'_ she blushed again as the day's experience flooded her mind. _'Great! Just great! Now I'm acting like a lovesick puppy only a __bright red__ lovesick puppy' _she nuzzled her face further into the pillow. She didn't dare to fall asleep as his thoughts and dreams would again threaten to fill her mind but then again she liked those thoughts. But sleep and flashbacks eventually took over.

Flashback-earlier that day

**"Gingka! Slow down now!" **Madoka shouted to an overexcited redhead who was running in front of her. Apparently they were having a race in front of the large lake. Kenta, Gingka and Madoka had planned a small picnic in front of the lake and there they were, enjoying together. **"Gingka! Please slow down"** Kenta shouted as he collapsed panting on the soft green grass.** "Ha ha! You can't catch me"** he teased **"oh please! I am already catching up. Run as fast as you can Gingka, I'm gonna beat you" **Madoka replied slightly excited as she was catching up to the red head. But then as she was about to surpass Gingka, a sharp pain rose from her ankle and spread to her leg resulting in a possible embarrassing fall. She closed her eyes preparing for the impact from the fall; instead her fall was broken by a certain blader, Gingka. He held her in his arms breaking her fall **"Madoka are you fine?" **he said with a sense of worry in his voice. **"ouch! It hurts." **she winced in an attempt to get back on her foot before her mind realized the position she's in and made blood rush to her face in an instant. **"Don't stress it Madoka, maybe you've just sprained your ankle.** **you should probably rest"** Gingka said in a warm tone as he scooped Madoka from the ground and held her bridal style, at this Madoka's face flushed a deep red and it felt as if her heart would burst out of her ribcage anytime now. He smelled of metal, shower gel and his cologne, the smell was intoxicating to her. Gingka took Madoka back to the place where they set up their sheet and food only to find Kenta sprawled on the sheet. **"Hey happened to Madoka?" **Kenta said with a touch of worry in his voice **"nothing serious, she's just sprained her ankle I guess"** Gingka replied **"ohhhhh…but why are you carrying her like that? You look like a couple. A really cute one!"** Kenta said shamelessly which resulted In Madoka's face flushing a deep red, if a tomato were to be kept beside her; she could give the tomato a really tough competition. **"You guys should marry in the future."** Kenta said enjoying every bit of it. Madoka's face could now even make blood jealous. **"Ha ha! That's so funny! Besides she's my friend and it's my job to help her. Get it?"** Gingka said flatly without any particular emotion but there was a light blush spread on his face, Madoka could bet she saw him blush a cute light pink. **"Ya right, Madoka and Gingka sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" **Kenta said in a sing song voice which caused both Gingka and Madoka to blush a deep red.

Flashback end-

It was around dusk that Madoka finally woke up from her deep sweet sleep. Her mind was messed up real bad from the events earlier the day. _'Phew! Look at the time, oh my! I have to fix Pegasus now, better hurry; especially I can't abandon it now even though Gingka told me to rest. Plus I hate to see Gingka sad face' _Madoka rubbed her eyes and moved to her workshop. Pegasus was resting on the table, she moved towards it and started working on it but seeing Pegasus filed her mind with the thoughts of its blader._ 'Wow! Again now? Stupid brain I am working, can't you see? How do I get you of my mi-'her_ thoughts were cut off by another thought as she stared at the phone _'Hikaru? I'll call her maybe she'll know what to do!'_ Madoka picked up the phone and dialed Hikaru number. Hikaru was Madoka's one and only gal pal, she was nice to hang around with and they would share all their "girl gossip" with each other. From their crushes to all the gossip around, they would talk about almost anything and everything. Hikaru knew about Madoka's crush on Gingka and thus Madoka considered talking to her. After a few rings Hikaru picked up.

**"Hello Hikaru! It's Madoka this side."**

**"Oh, hi Madoka! Was sup? Wanted to talk about something?"** Hikaru chirped from the other side of the phone.

**"Yeah! Well…It's about hmmmmm G-Gingka" **Madoka responded with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

**"Hehehehe! Madoka, Gingka again? Having wet dreams again?" **hikaru mocked.

**"WHA-WHAT? N-NO!" **Madoka replied instantly with her cheek turning a bright red.

**"Calm down Madoka! They are really normal, trust me! Everybody has them!" **hikaru replied in an innocent tone which dripped of pure sarcasm

**"Have what?"** Madoka questioned

**"Wet dreams?" ** Hikaru replied half questioning, half answering.

**"CUT IT OUT ALREADY HIRAKU! I WANTED TO TALK ABOUT HOW I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM, SIMPLE AS THAT AND YOUR STUCK WITH THAT ONE TIME!" **Madoka shouted, trying to prove her point but instead her face turned a deeper shade of red. She couldn't deny she had wet dreams about him once in a while, but with Hikaru mentioning it every time she wanted to blackmail her to do something, Madoka would feel mentioning those dream to hikaru was one of the many mistakes that she made in her life.

**"Whoa! Whoa! Young lady calm down. I get it, BTW that was not just one time, remember 'bout the second time you had that dream? You naughty girl! "** hikaru chuckled. She loved to tease Madoka, especially in front of everybody else.

**"Hmph! whatever. So what should I do?" **Madoka brushed it off and returned to the point.

**"Simple it's time for you to reveal your feelings to him." **Hikaru responded a matter-of-factly.

**"Wa-wait I can-can't do that and how would I?" **Madoka fumbled and turned a slight shade of pink. It was not like she didn't think of telling him or she didn't have the guts to do so, she was just scared of rejection. If Gingka rejected her, she would break and shatter.

**"Isn't it valentines' day, day after? Why don't you plan a special 'isolated' dinner or something and tell him then?" **hikaru stated, her voice, full of excitement.

**"Hmmmmm, the idea seems nice, no it's awesome! So let's meet up and discuss the other details."** Madoka seemed to agree with Hikaru's plan. Special dinner, for a super special guy.

**"Yeah! Sounds nice, so I'll see you tomorrow, your place, 10AM? **Hikaru responded almost instantly.

**"10 sounds good. See you tomorrow, bye and… thanks" **Madoka said. She really liked hikaru for her honesty and her loyalty.

**"Come on! Anything for friends! Bye" **Hikaru responded.

With this Madoka put the phone down and continued her work, waiting for valentines' day or one of the best days of her life.

**A/N: how'd you like it? I really apologize for any typos or grammatical mistake; I will surely improve in the future. Please review if you found the characters 'out of character'. So what do think? Is valentines' day going to be Madoka's best day? Or will it be the worst day of her life? Did you see what I did with the 'knight in the shining armor'? The horse and the Pegasus, cause you know Gingka has a Pegasus and it's a mythical horse like creature with wings, you get what I mean right? This chapter was just to get the story rolling. Any kind of constructive criticism is welcome! So R & R. STAY AWESOME! ****J**

**-shinyblackwolf is out**


	2. preplanned love?

**Gingka: soooo…..**

**Madoka: so what?**

**Gingka: ummmmm. Madoka can I ask you a question?**

**Madoka: why not Gingka, go ahead.**

**Gingka: Di-did y-you really w-wet dream about m-me? *blushes***

**Madoka:…**

**Gingka: Madoka?**

**Madoka: I-I di-did, s-sorry.* turns fifty shades of red***

**Gingka:…..**

**Madoka: Gingka?**

**Gingka:…..**

**Madoka: great! Now you'll think I am so desperate…I hate you Gingka Hagane, you're terrible! *sobs and runs away***

**Gingka: wait Madoka! *runs after her***

**Me: ahhhh! Young love! **

**Gingka: SHUT UP! I'LL GET TO YOU LATER, MADOKA FIRST!**

**Me: oops! I'm in trouble~!**

**A/N hey there readers! Actually I wasn't going to update until day after but when I saw your reviews, they made me so happy that I ran towards my laptop and started typing away. I love you all, you are my true inspiration! And the fact that you leave a review just makes my day! So without further ado let's get started but before that here's the *drum roll***

**Disclaimer:**** if you find anything cool remember, I don't own it.**

**Song recommendation: **** butterflies – Amba shepherd (twenty something songs) **

**_Chapter 2: preplanned love?_** _

Love isn't preplanned, it just happens and it had happened to Madoka, she loved every moment of it. For her, every morning was just perfect. She could relate to every romantic movie she watched or every book she read. She loved the fuzzy feeling when she thought about him, she loved every snuggle with her pillow, thinking the pillow was him. But she loved him the most. The world never felt so right and never so bright, her mind felt free and at peace. She would never give this feeling away for even the most wonderful bey ever. Whenever they talked, her mind spun like a bey that just hit the ground. She loved the feeling of being in love. His love had brought a new life to her.

**Madoka's residence**

Madoka glanced at the watch,_' 10:01, she should be here any moment now'_ she thought to herself, a bit excited she was, but on the other hand she didn't feel good about this whole 'planned dinner/ love confession' she played with her fingers until the bell rang. She rushed to the door and opened it to receive a smiling Hikaru.

**"Hey! Madoka, was sup?"** Hikaru beamed happily.

**"Hi, nothing much, I was waiting for you to show up. Come in"** Madoka replied as happily as Hikaru. But in some isolated corner of her mind, she wished to see Gingka. He hadn't picked up Pegasus from the workshop. Brushing the thought aside she led Hikaru inside.

**"So, ready princess? I have an amazing idea!" **Hikaru said as she got comfortable on the couch.

**"Really? What?"** Madoka answered almost instantly, earning a chuckle from the blue haired girl.

**"Hold your horse's princess! I know you want to snuggle with him as fast as you can."** Hikaru let out another chuckle and continued after earning a bright red Madoka. **"So, I thought hard last night and I came up with a brilliant idea! So, here it is. First we'll set up a table near the sakura tree, the one in the corner and light up that place, next I'll distract the others and send Gingka to you near the tree and then you do your thing! We'll even get you a nice dress and some make up! Oh my! Madoka I'll make you look so beautiful that any guy would want you!"** Hikaru rambled without even stopping once. _'Boy she's excited, but this idea doesn't seem the best out there. I don't know why I have a very bad feeling about it.' _Madoka thought, but her train of thought was interrupted by Hikaru.

**"Earth to Madoka Amano, don't space out like this, it scares me. But whatever how'd you like the idea?"** Hikaru said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

**"Ya ya the idea, well I really like it. But it does no-"before** Madoka could even complete what she said she was cut off by Hikaru **"come on! No buts' and ifs, it's final! Dinner, you and him, under isolated sakura tree, love confession, make out session."**

**"WHAT? MAKE OUT SESSION! WHO?"** Madoka shouted in order to hide the light pink blush that crept on her face. She exactly knew who.

**"Of course, you and Gingka~!" **Hikaru said playfully** "besides, I should get going. I have work to do."** Hikaru said walking towards the door.

**"Why not Hikaru? I'm sure YOU don't want to get late to your super secret date with Kyuoya."** Madoka retorted with a playful smile.

**"Wha-what? No! I and Kyuoya are NOT dating!' **Hikaru replied instantly, Madoka bet she saw her turning a mild pink. She knew Hikaru liked Kyuoya, but she'd never admit it.

**"Ya right! Whatever"** Madoka said wanting to not pursue the subject further.

**"Ok! Bye then. I'll see you tomorrow. Remember; be ready by 4, the valentines' party starts at 7. And don't worry me and Kyuoya- I mean my friend will manage the decorations" **Hikaru said blushing a light red, Madoka let out a small laugh at it and saw Hikaru rush out of the door. Oh how much she liked to tease Hikaru.

_**TIME SKIP **_

**City Park, Valentines' Day**

**"Wow! Look at her, she's so pretty!"**

**"What I'd do to go on a date with her."**

**"Hey Beautiful! You single?"**

Madoka cold hear people say these kind of things to her as she passed by them. She was looking beautiful, beauty was actually radiating from her. She wore a pink and purple sequined dress that reached to her ankle and had a slit running down from her upper thigh; it was not revealing her legs much but was just perfect. Instead of the goggles on her head she now had a thin pink hair-band. She wore a little make up not too much just some, purple eye shadow, pink lip-gloss and mascara to define her beautiful turquoise eyes. Currently she was looking for Hikaru and her friends; she wanted to give them the chocolates she made. After a while of searching, she found them. Kenta, Kyuoya, Tsubasa, benkei and Hikaru. She carefully and gracefully made her way to them just like a swan.

**"Hey look everybody Mado- wow! You're looking drop dead gorgeous Madoka!" **Kenta said genuinely, Madoka blushed lightly at this.

**"Yeah Madoka you're looking gorgeous"** Benkei chimed in, receiving a small smile from Madoka.

**"Very well Amano, looking nice"** Kyuoya complimented, Madoka blushed.

**"Extremely beautiful!"** Tsubasa said with a dreamy look in his eyes which Madoka couldn't well decipher but still she flushed.

**"Oh my! Look at you; you're all grown up now. My little girl, all grown up."** Hikaru joked wiping a fake tear from her eye, Madoka chuckled at this. Everyone followed. But Madoka wasn't satisfied; she wanted HIM to complement her. Her eyes scanned the area, but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a strong arm gripped her hand and pulled her away from her friends who seemed to have not noticed her being taken away. Except Tsubasa.

**"Don't look so beautiful Amano; I don't like other guys looking at you. You can only look this beautiful in front of ****me****. Just me, not any other male. Got it." **The voice said in a fairly seductive tone. Even if Madoka was blindfolded she could recognize the person from this voice. It was Gingka. He wore black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt with a black jacket, his signature white scarf was wrapped around his neck as usual and he smelled of musk. Saying he was looking hot was a huge understatement. He looked deep in her turquoise eyes as if searching for something. Madoka's face flushed a deep red, deeper than blood itself! She realized the position they were in and blushed again. She was backed up against a tree and he was pressed against her, his toned body caressed her every curve, his hands were placed on either side of her head as if enclosing her in his cage. She could stay like that forever, but not now.

Madoka's stomach was going through horrible stomach butterfly frenzy, so many butterflies, which if they were to increase just by one her stomach would explode. Their eyes locked on each other, his eyes flashed of lust for a second but Madoka wasn't sure so she let it roll, faces dangerously close to each other, their noses almost brushing. She couldn't blush anymore now so she averted her eyes. Gingka noticed and let her go in an instant; he blushed a deep red, deeper than Madoka's face. It felt as if his face was on fire.

**"Oh no! w-what w-was I-I doi-doing?" **Gingka stammered nervously.

**"Gingka its" **before she could finish Gingka cut her off.

**"I know, it's NOT FINE! I mean I can't just let my stupid hormones take over like this. It's a shame. I hope this incident won't affect our friendship, let's forget that ever happened." **Gingka said ashamed as ever. Madoka frowned at his words, she didn't want to forget it and she won't, being so close to him, no, she'd never forget it. NEVER. And so was Tsubasa, he watched them silently but a pain shot through his heart, he loved Madoka, seeing her like that killed him inside. He wanted to just take on a fight with Gingka; Gingka didn't deserve her, not in a million years. He turned away and back to where he was standing. Alone.

**"Ok! Well, let's get to the others"** Madoka said, she wanted to sound excited but it came out something else, something sad. Gingka nodded in agreement.

They went to the others, on arrival they saw Tsubasa standing there, alone.

**"Hey Gingka! How are you? Enjoying?" **Tsubasa said trying to sound cheerful but as much as he wanted to beat up that guy just for being that close to her, he didn't want to make the atmosphere negative and awkward.

**"Hi Tsubasa! I'm fine and enjoying."** Gingka replied with a goofy grin plastered on his face. He hated that stupid grin of his ever since he got to know about Madoka's crush on him.

**"And where were you Madoka? Hikaru told me to inform you the 'it' was ready, go do your thing."** Tsubasa said without any emotion. It didn't take even a second for her to figure what the 'it' meant.

She grabbed Gingka and rushed towards the old sakura tree or where they set up the whole dinner thing. She ignored all the questions from Gingka and dragged him with her. When they finally arrived, Gingka's questioning session stopped, Madoka glanced at him and found an awestruck redhead, she chuckled at this. Golden lights hung from the tree which resembled golden rain. A beautiful dinner table was set up with a rose kept in the middle. When Gingka regained the ability to talk he spoke in a soft voice** "Madoka, wow it's so beautiful. What is it and why are we here?" **Madoka chuckled at his innocent voice. She moved towards the table and turned to Gingka; she knelt down on one knee and said mustering all her physiological strength **"Gingka Hagane… I love you, with all my heart, body, mind and soul I love you. You are my light. I can't stop thinking about you, heck I can't even get you out of my dreams! I loved you, I love you and I'll love you till my last breath"** after struggling mentally she said it, yes she did. Gingka's perplexed face now turned to Madoka's feared expression, sadness. Her insides were fighting a fully fledged war. She was scared of rejection and now her fear turned to reality when Gingka said those words which dripped of sadness and regret

**"I can't, Madoka, I am sorry I can't return those emotions, I just can- don't love you"**

With a simple sentence like that her world came crashing down on her.

She felt dead already.

**A/N: oh no! Gingka doesn't love her, then why did he act so protective? How will Madoka respond? Will her world fall apart? Or will a certain silver haired guy come to her rescue? I love, love triangles! But don't worry Tsubasa will find his girl too! No one in my story loses (except the villains) OK, now you must have got a hint to which guy will come to her comfort? So what do you think of this chapter, I know it's a bit rushed cause I'm gonna make the next chapter extra long and better. We'll start with the pov's from tomorrow plus get a box full of tissues because the next chappie will be extra emotional! As always R&R! You're awesome guys! I would like to personally thank those who reviewed on my previous chapter! You're super awesome.**

**-shinyblackwolf is out!**


	3. Alone in the rain

**A/N: hello people! Here's a new chapter just for you guys! I wanted to write this chapter as fast as I could so I could move on to the exciting chapters. And sorry I forgot to mention the setting, it's just before the shogun steel series before Gingka leaves. By the way, I was just looking up some GinMado pictures for my Avatar and I realized that in the MFB: shogun steel series they didn't even make Gingka and Madoka meet T-T. I mean just a little interaction would do! But no, first they got all our 'shipping' spirits high and then they crash it down. Why? But we won't stop shipping them cause they are not seen to hate each other or have a brother sister relationship. GinMado 4eva! Anyways, I have a dozen of ideas but I can't just incorporate them into this one because it will already be so long. So if you are ever running out of imagination juice or are stuck on a writer's block, PM me, I'll be more than happy to lend out ideas to you guys. And Guys this world needs more GinMado stories! So, without further de-**

**Gingka: *irritated*here's the disclaimer, we all know so SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH UP!**

**Me: whoa! whoa! Calm down Gingka, it's the drill. Without the disclaimer we'll all be sued under piracy.**

**Gingka: DAMNIT! IDIOT, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY OR DO!**

**Me: I guess you're still angry from the whole love triangle thingy.**

**Gingka: YES!**

**Me: can't help it *smiles*! So here's the *drum roll***

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything except my idea!**

**Song recommendation: ****night after night by Laura Marling (just relate the tune, NOT the lyrics)**

**_Chapter 3: Alone in the rain __**

Love is not always sweet and pretty. Madoka realized it, but a bit too late. Rejection was the last thing she wanted to experience, especially from her one true love, Gingka. Rejection had broke, shattered and disrupted her. Her body now wanted to just lie down and never move, her mind went blank, her heart went…..lifeless. It was as if all the life had been sucked out of her. She wanted to bury herself and die, the reasons of being rejected bought horror to her. But everything that drowned her made her wanna fly.

Hollow.

Yes, hollow she was now, ripped of her heart, rejected like a piece of clothing. Her world fell, crashed upon her.

**"Madoka. . .look I liked you always, I even loved you but . . . just as a friend, nothing else. I guess I wouldn't be able to see you in the way you want me too, as a lover. You're a great girl Madoka but I just can't. It's not possible, you and me."** Gingka said sadly, he never thought of Madoka romantically, never. But here he was in a rather difficult situation. He didn't want to hurt her.

Madoka's face was emotionless. Just like a statue. Her life was finished, all was lost. Tears threatened her eyes. She looked at her hands, where a little drop of water fell from the sky. She looked up and realized it had started to drizzle. She wasn't able to understand the things happening around her; she looked here and there searching for something just like a lost puppy. She felt vulnerable and weak. A tear rolled down her cheek. She fell down face first with her hands breaking her fall; her knees were on the ground. It started to rain heavily now. Her dress was covered with mud so were her hands. She stared sobbing with an intension of never stopping, the rain disguised most of her tears but it didn't stop her.

**"I am sorry Madoka, please don't do this to me- you."** Gingka said as a wave of sadness washed over him as he bent down to pick Madoka up. He put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her elbow.

**"Why. Are. You. Doing. This?" **Madoka said gritting her teeth and smacked his hand off.

**"Doing what?"** Gingka asked, a bit hurt from the previous smack.

**"Being so nice all of a sudden, you're just picking me up so that you can push me again?"** she said looking up at the redhead, anger reflected in her puffy red eyes.

**"What? I am helping you just like friend do."** Gingka said, he pitied her condition. He tried to help her and sort everything out but she was just pushing him.

**"I know the kind of friend you are, a liar. You're dating someone else right?" **Madoka said growing irritated every second. **"Who's she? Is she one of those pretty fan girls of yours?"**

**"No! I am not dating anyone Madoka, please try and understand I can't love you Madoka."** Gingka said growing irritated, she was pushing him.

**"Ha-ha! you're fake!"** Madoka said without any emotion. She didn't care what she said until it suppressed her cries but little did she know she hurt him with every word she said.

**"Why are you doing this to us?"** Gingka asked his voice full of sadness. She was pushing him to his limits.

**"Us? There was no US, there was only you and you're stupid Pegasus. I hate you and I never want to see you again, selfish jerk!"** she spat at him. With this he lost it, but it was too late for her to realize what she said.

**"Don't Gingka! Please don't leave me alone."** Madoka said while tugging on to his shirt, she begged him as he stood up to leave. He didn't look at her.

**"Gingka, please look at me. I ca-can't live without out you."** Madoka cried frantically as she almost fell to his feet.** "I love you, Gingka. Please don't do this. I will die without you."** Madoka begged as she held his feet and let out loud sobs, gasping for air every now and then.It didn't stop raining but only worsened. Madoka was shattered, not even the strongest glue could fix her now, she held on to his feet as if her life depended on it, in fact it did.

At last Gingka spoke, what he did say crushed her like a bug, broke her heart. She was just a living statue, beautiful on the outside but empty on the inside.

**"I don't care about you anymore! YOU WERE THE WORST THING THAT EVER HAPPNED TO ME. NOBODY CAN LOVE . I DON'T CARE IF YOU LIVE OR YOU DIE! LET GO OF ME NOW!"** Gingka responded trying to shout **but** it sounded more of a plea then a shout, a lone tear escaped his eyes as he shrugged Madoka off his foot and walked away. Leaving her there, alone in the rain.

She stayed still, Gingka's words were now, engraved in her mind. Was she worthless? Did she deserve to love anybody? She still loved him but he didn't love her. Her eyes had dried up from the constant crying, she gave up.

It had been thirty minutes since Gingka left her, isolated, deserted…alone. She was weak, she was in pain. The indescribable pain grew every second, she could just submit to fate and drown her sadness and grief along with herself in the beautiful lake or she could fight her fate, defy it and change it. She was not going to give up, but she was too tired to fight fate now. She longed for a warm comforting hug from him but he was gone. She mustered all her strength up and tied to get back on her foot but her attempts were futile, she would fall every time. No one was there to pick her up and tell her that everything would be fine, she was alone, no one to comfort her, all alone in the rain.

**Meanwhile, with the others.**

**"So, how'd you like the gift?"** Kyuoya asked hikaru who was blushing a bright pink. He had gifted her a small pendent with a blue gemstone, it was simple but meant a lot to her. Kyuoya and hikaru were standing under a small shed with the others; luckily others were busy with whatever they were doing.

**"It's perfect!"** hikaru beamed with joy. What she did next was really unexpected; she wrapped her hands around him and pulled him into a warm hug, which lasted for like forever. But the perfect moment was ruined because of a certain redhead. Gingka was passing them trying his best to avoid an encounter with them. But not everyone was happy with him passing without even glancing at them.

**"Hey, Gingka where's Madoka?" **Tsubasa asked trying not to sound worried. But he let out a gasp when he saw his face. His eyes were swollen and red, it seems as if he was crying for a long time, and the fact that Madoka was nowhere to be seen, worried him more. Gingka noticed this and eyed Tsubasa and then he spoke in a raspy voice

**"She just…I think Tsubasa she needs you, hikaru you too…take care of her."**

**"Wait, what happened to her?"** hikaru interrupted

Kyuoya didn't take much time to realize what could have happened but Tsubasa was still clueless about the whole incident. Hikaru rushed towards the old sakura tree with the boys on her heel.

**Back to Madoka**

She sat there, thankfully the rain had stopped but not her tears, and it was as if she lost control of her body. She wanted to stop but couldn't. She suddenly felt two warm arms wrap around her, she turned to see a silver haired guy, Tsubasa. She didn't care who he was, she nuzzled her face in his chest and started to cry her heart out. Tsubasa gentle caressed her and run a hand through her hair; he didn't mind the fact that she was covered in mud. What mattered the most was she felt comfortable and safe. Hikaru and Kyuoya joined them soon after.

After Madoka stopped crying she narrated the whole incident to them. Their reactions were different. Hikaru just hugged her and promised to come over to her place tomorrow. Kyuoya offered to beat him up but of course she denied, she did still love him and could not stand seeing him being beaten. While Tsubasa clenched his fists, stood up and went away.

Madoka felt good, better than before. Hikaru hugged her again and whispered softly and ever so genuinely in her ears

**"We'll always be with you, no matter what. Remember Madoka, you're not alone"**

She didn't know why but suddenly she didn't feel rejected but felt wanted instead.

She was not alone after all.

**A/N: so? How was it? I cried while writing this chapter. I am really sorry if you found Gingka a bit of a jerk but I promise it's the last time. Thanks for reviewing everyone and remember your views make my day! You are awesome. R&R! Follow and favorite! Please recommend my story to other too, if you like it! And please leave back some of your thoughts as reviews, remember I love to read them ^-^!**

**-shinyblackwolf is out!**


	4. dreams and nightmares

**Hello! My fellow readers! First of all I seriously love you guys, you are too awesome! You're reviews make my day! So, without further ado *waits for Gingka to shout***

**Me:? Hey mado where's Gink?**

**Madoka: FIRST DON'T CALL ME MADO, MY NAMES MADOKA! SECOND DON'T CALL HIM GINK, HIS NAME IS GINGKA! AND THIRD I. DON'T. KNOW.**

**Me: what is with everybody? Do you guys hold a grudge against me or something?**

**Madoka: YES, WE DO! YOU PRACTICALY RUINED OUR LIFES!**

**Me: calm down and thank your lucky Pegasus, I didn't torture you! Or send you to some mental hospital! Or killed you!**

**Madoka: …..**

**Anyways here's the *drum roll***

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any thing. Except my idea.**

**Song recommendation:**** any sad song would do ( I highly recommend night after night by Laura marling like the last chapter, trust me this song works wonders)as for the other parts you can listen to whichever song you like!**

**_Chapter4: Dreams and Nightmares__**

Dark clouds engulfed the slightly orange sky. It was raining…again like the other day, sadness filled the atmosphere. It had been about a week since the rejection incident. It seemed like forever, never ending. It rained as if the skies shed tears for those two people in love.

A boy in his late teens was running through the empty streets of metal bey city. Not a single person was in sight, the boy didn't have an umbrella to cover him, the rain drenched him but he didn't quite mind. He ran until he reached a big red booth, a payphone to be exact. He entered the booth and frantically picked up the red phone and dialed the number as fast as he could.

**"Come on Madoka pick up the phone."** He spoke into the phone while tapping his foot on the door. He could hear the ring but no one ever answered.

**"Damn it! Madoka Amano pick up the bloody phone."** He spoke yet again but no one answered. Frustrated he put the phone back to its place rather loudly. He ran a hand through his red and untamed hair. _'I swear to god if anything happens to her, I'll not be able to forgive myself. Ever. Messed up big time Gingka Hagane, big time!' _he thought to himself as he ran through the empty streets making his way to the B-pit. In about ten minutes he reached the B-pit, he halted just to take in some oxygen and then rushed towards the door. He rang the bell, but no one ever did reply _'Madoka, please open the door, please. I swear I will never leave you again. Never again'_ he thought to himself as he rang the bell again. It was weird, he called her and no one picked up. He had rung the bell so many times, still no answer. It was unlikely of Madoka to do such things, maybe she was just plain angry from him or something else… Tears threatened his eyes as he imagined the various possibilities of what could have happened. He was afraid, scared and even terrified. Sick of ringing the bell he pushed open the door, to his surprise the door was…open. He slowly walked inside and called her name multiple times but a reply never came, he missed her voice, laugh and her eyes, he could stare at her forever.

He switched on the lights; there was no one to be found. Everything was neatly arranged, scarily but neatly arranged, it was enough to give him the scares. Lightning struck through the sky, suddenly a shadow caught Gingka's attention. He rushed to Madoka's room. His worst nightmare just became his worst reality. He saw her, head limp, hands cold . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . hanging from the ceiling fan.

He fell to his knees, tears escaped his eyes and he didn't speak a word nor let out a single sob, just expressionless and still. Everything turned slow. He heard a siren, an ambulance siren. He heard a lot of voices, muffled by his thoughts. He could see a green haired guy and a purple haired guy help him up and walked him toward the living room. A blue haired girl sat on the couch crying, almost crying her eyes out on a young light green haired boy's chest, in a corner he saw a silver haired guy eyeing him and his eyes reflected sadness.

Gingka looked around trying to take all that in. he lost a dear one, he loved her but denied every time, afraid to admit. From Madoka's room, he saw a stretcher being carried by four paramedics; it was covered with a white cloth. The doctors had confirmed, she was dead.

Days went by like thin air. Soon they were standing around a grave which read,

_In the found memory of_

_Madoka Amano_

_A noble soul loved by all_

_R.I.P_

He stood there like a statue, dead already. A certain bluenett handed him a note, which was written in Madoka's hand

**_Dear Gingka,_**

**_I am so sorry. I put you through such a tough time; I knew you didn't love me. Silly me! _****_J_****_ But remember I love you, everything about you, don't change for anyone. After I'm gone, promise you'll get a girlfriend and by that I mean a real girlfriend, not a hamburger. And could you name your daughter after me, if you have one in the future, that way I can keep an eye on you. I pushed you, I'm sorry. Hopefully, you'll take care of Pegasus when I'm gone (don't take that lightly, I still have my eyes on you) remember, shine like a star and fly like a Pegasus. I love you._**

**_LOVE _****_ WITH ALL THE LOVE OF THE UNIVERSE _**

_Madoka ___

A lone tear slipped from his eyes, he screamed in agony **"Madoka! Why?"**

He took in a huge gasp of air as he shot up from his bed. A sheer layer of sweat covered his body, gasping for air he shook his head and slowed down his heartbeat. _'Just a nightmare'_ he thought to himself before Ryo entered the room, with a worried look on his face. He probably heard the scream _'boy! I am screwed'_ he thought to himself.

**"What happened Gingka?"** **"**Ryo asked.

**"noth-nothing dad, just a nightmare"** Gingka replied, he wasn't good a lying, when it came to his dad.

**"Gingka, stop lying, it's about Madoka isn't it?"** Ryo asked a bit irritated as Gingka didn't get to the point.

**"Dad I already told you, nothing happened. N-O-T-H-I-N-G! IT'S ALL FINE JUST A FEW NIGHTMARES"** Gingka said raising his voice a bit.

**" you haven't left the house since valentine's day nor you haven't spoken a word to anyone, you haven't battled a single blader since then, none of your friends come around asking for you nor do you , you are sweating like a, no offence son, pig and shouting Madoka's name in your dreams. So yeah everything's fine. You cannot lie to the immortal phoenix" **he said sounding as sarcastic as he could and sounding rather proud in the end.

**"Yeah I have issues" **Gingka said.

**"So work them out, are you like five years old or something?"** Ryo replied, leaving the room.

**"I guess sometimes the immortal phoenix can be right too" **Gingka said to himself chuckling slightly.

**_Madoka's residence; same day_**

**"How's she doing?"**

**"She took it pretty hard, for the first few days but now she's taking it harder."** The blue haired girl replied to the green haired guy through a blue I-phone.

**"How?"** the green haired guy asked

**"I mean, the first three days she kept crying and threw anything away that reminded her of him, I secretly kept the Pegasus with me, she would cry and cry , never stopping. She didn't have her meals properly. But the past three days, she's been well…workaholic, I mean like a lot. She wants to distract herself but doing this she's hurting herself physically. You should see her; she takes seven beys for a day and repairs them all in just one day! She works day and night and skips her meals if required"** Hikaru paused **"do you think you can convince Gingka to talk to her? She's in a really bad condition"**

**"Hmmmm. I'll see. Meanwhile you take care of her . . . love you"** Kyuoya said the end was rather fast, she cut the call after blushing a soft pink.

**_Meanwhile- in Madoka's room/workshop_**

_'Wow, I mean wow, I NEED rest.' _Madoka thought to herself, she needed rest physically and mentally. Even though it had been six days since valentines' day, she wasn't able to forget that day. They were burned in her mind, those words. Her heart ached at the thought of being rejected, but the pain was diluted by the frequent visit of her friends, mostly hikaru, she helped her almost through the entire heartbreak. But even now whenever she thought of him, she felt like sinking into the pillow and sobbing till her eyes dried up. She still love him, it caused her the most pain, she would sometimes sneak a little sob while working, without hikaru noticing or she would cry the whole night in her bed. But now what she wanted was a good sleep. She glance at her watch and hopped on the bed, she drifted off to sleep immediately.

-Dream-

She sat on the soft green grass, she stretched like a cat in the most adorable way ever and she looked up to see the sky, a bright blue. She sat up from the small picnic cloth to admire the beautiful surroundings. She wore a bright pink sundress with a white pearl necklace. She was surrounded by sakura trees (a.k.a cherry blossoms) lot of them; they were all shedding their leaves, pink leaves surrounded her. She never felt this much at peace. She looked around her, but there was nobody there, was she alone? Even in her dreams? She started to tear up that the thought; a lone tear escaped her eyes. As she was on the verge of crying when two strong warm arms embraced her from behind, she knew that touch, that smell, it was him**. "What happened babe? Everything alright"** she turned around to face a worried Gingka, she immediately hugged him, so tight almost choking him. **"Are you ok? Madoka?"** Gingka asked again, Madoka replied **"DON' . . . Got it Mr. Hagane?" **Gingka chuckled and took her hand in his and caressed her ring. **"As you wish "** Madoka held on to him never letting go.

**"I love you"** Madoka said.

**"I love you too"** Gingka said

**"I love you more"** Madoka argued playfully, seeing that she won the little argument till he said

**" but I love you the most, and whatever happens I would never leave you, I will stay by you're side even if I die-"** he was cut off by Madoka smashing her lips against his, he responded with equal love. **"Don't talk about dying"** Madoka whispered to him.** "I won't."** Gingka obliged.

-Dream end-

Madoka stirred from her sweet dream on to realize, Gingka was nowhere near her and she was cuddling with her pillow, again.

**"Madoka! Gingka is here to see you"** hikaru shouted from the living room

Madoka tensed up at the name, she didn't know what to say._' What is he doing here?'_ she thought to herself.

**"Are you OK Madoka? I said Gingka is here to see you"** hikaru shouted again

**"Coming!" **Madoka shouted back, trying to think the various reasons he could be there for

She reached the living room, she looked at him. It had been a while, their eyes locked. Madoka's heartbeat increased, a blush formed across her face which she tried to brush away.

**"Madoka look at me."** Gingka ordered sternly. And she obliged. He let out a small gasp.

**"What the hell have you been doing? Are you out your mind; you're working late again are you? How many times should I have to tell you? GET. SOME. REST."** Gingka said, probably annoyed by Madoka's late night working. But Madoka didn't want to take all of that again,

**"And may I ask, why do you care?"** Madoka asked.

**"Because, I-I, never mind, I came here to give you this"** Gingka handed an invitation card to hikaru and left off without speaking a word. Hikaru took the invitation, but before opening it she told Madoka to sort out her relationship with Gingka, Madoka winced but hikaru didn't bulge so Madoka set out.

He had not covered a lot of distance so she didn't have trouble catching up with him

**"Hey Gingka!"** she said half panting half greeting

**"Oh! Hey"** he replied

**"Sooooooo… I didn't see you around, I mean, the bey park?"**

**"Yeah, I was busy with something" **he replied bluntly without even taking the fact in consideration that they just met minutes ago.

**"Ohh…"**

**"Hey Madoka, do you mind If I ask you something"** Madoka wanted to deny but his puppy eyes made her melt

**"Yeah, go ahead"**

**"Can we be, like friends again? Let's just forget what happened."** Gingka said his eyes shone like gold. And seeing that made her melt…again. And she couldn't say no to him, could she?

**"Yeah, why not? I'd love too!"** Madoka said, she sounded sad; she wanted to be more than just friends.

**"That's awesome! So I'll see you later, call me and I'll come and get Pegasus."** His eyes lit and his spirits lifted, the awkward silence was gone. Madoka felt nice.

She watched him disappear into the horizon as she returned back inside. Hikaru was sitting on the couch, she was beaming.

**"Madoka, you wouldn't believe, the WBBA is holding a ball to celebrate its anniversary. And it is mandatory for me to attend, but as for you, you can come wit- no you ARE coming with me. It'll be so much fun plus it'll help you cope."** hikaru said, she was really happy, but someone was not. And that someone was Madoka.

_'Oh my Pegasus, not a ball'_ Madoka thought to herself and sighed to herself, this week was not going to be an easy one for her.

**A/N: AAAAAAHAAAAAA! I GOT YOU THERE ON THE WHOLE 'MADOKA IS DEAD' THINGY, HAHAHAH I AM SO EVIL, but some of you may have not have fallen for it, if you read the title of the chapter! Lol but there was some fluff too right? So what'd 'ya think? Who's gonna ask Madoka to the ball? I made this chapter a bit longer almost 2500 words, just for you! And as you know I absolutely love you're comments, so feel free to review! R F&F! **

**-shinyblackwolf is out!**


	5. the midnight fight

**A/N: hello fellow readers! How are you today? Thanks for all the love you gave me in the form of reviews! I love you all. Actually I am a bit sick today so I won't rant about anything. Except, does anyone find the fan (for writers) rules a bit intimidating? So, without further delay, here's the *drum roll***

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything**.

**_Chapter 5: the midnight fight__**

**"Ummmm…..hi Gingka"** Madoka said to the redhead through her newly bought pink I-phone. Nervous as hell she held the phone near her ear, waiting for the over enthusiastic reply. Madoka found his enthusiasm cute. Her hands were shaking, probably because she found it extremely hard to call Gingka because of their little history. And maybe because of the fact that hearing his voice made her want to hug him or even kiss him, she couldn't help it, he was too adorable. His voice was enchanting.

**"Hey! Did you want something? It's a bit late, right? I hope you're not up late repairing beys?"** Gingka said sounding a little, well… down. This was new.

**"No I wasn't fixing beys, I just wanted to talk to y-thanks for inviting us to the ball"** Madoka said carefully, she didn't want to vent out her anger and frustration on him. It was true he rejected her but was it his fault entirely? Madoka wondered.

**"No problem Madoka, it was my pleasure."** Gingka replied his voice was dull as if he didn't want to talk to her.

**"So, ummmmm…I just called up to see that if you could pick up Pegasus from the workshop, it's almost ready."**

**"Ok, I'll pick it up first thing in the morning, I would've picked it up right now, but I'm a bit busy plus it's kinda late. So, See you later, I guess?"**

**"Ok, bye"**

**"Bye"**

She sighed as the call ended with a click. _'That was difficult, I guess things have not improved much since the whole incident'_ she thought. _'What should I do now? Call hikaru? Can't, she's out on a date with Kyuoya. Call Gingka? Can't, already did, too awkward. Call Tsubasa? Probably.'_ She thought dialing Tsubasa's number. He picked up almost instantly.

**"Hello Madoka, How are you?"** Tsubasa asked sounding happy.

**"Hi Tsubasa! I'm fine. How 'bout you?"**

**"Same here. Why did you call? I mean it's quite late isn't it? Is that jerk troubling you again? Tell me."** Tsubasa persuaded.

**"n-no not at all, I just needed to talk to someone" **Madoka replied quickly, she didn't want Gingka hurt. Plus when Tsubasa and Kyuoya got together, there was no escaping.

**"Oh, feeling bored?"**

**"You could say. I hope I didn't trouble you?"**

**"Come on Madoka! You can never trouble me and if you calling is trouble, then I love trouble"**

**"Hehehe. So, what were you doing anyway?"**

**"I was in a meeting earlier but now I'm free, I'm at the WBBA headquarters"**

**"Can I come over? That is if you don't mind"**

**"Yeah! Why not? But it's almost 11:30 PM, isn't it kinda late?"**

**"Yeah but. . ."**

**"Ok fine, but I'll pick you up, it isn't safe around here for girls, especially at a time like this"**

**"Ok, I'll be waiting. Thanks!"**

**"You're welcome! See you in a bit."**

With this Tsubasa hung up. Madoka was a bit excited, she didn't know why? Maybe she was bored out of her mind and wanted to hang out with somebody or she just secretly wished to see Gingka there, maybe both.

**WBBA HQ: Tsubasa's cabin; same day**

The atmosphere was quite light; Madoka and Tsubasa were having a little chat, laughing occasionally. The time flew by it was almost twelve by then.

**"So, are you going to the ball?"** Madoka asked

**"Without a date? Yeah!"** Tsubasa said pouting adorably. _'Awww, he looks so cute! But nowhere as cute as Gingka. No! What am I thinking, Gingka doesn't like me. He thinks we're just friends.'_ Madoka thought.

**"What? You don't have a date? So do I!" **Madoka replied

**"Don't tell me! A pretty girl like you should've gotten a date right away!"** Tsubasa replied genuinely, Madoka blushed.

**Meanwhile- Gingka at the WBBA HQ**

He ran through the corridors looking for a certain silver haired guy. _'I don't know why dad needs Tsubasa right away? I mean it's almost midnight! He ruined my sleep.'_ He winced. Suddenly an idea stuck his head about where Tsubasa might be. He ran to the elevator and rushed to his cabin. But what he heard there wasn't exactly cute, to him; he put his ears to the door and listened to the whole conversation.

**Back to Madoka and Tsubasa_**

**"n-no! I am not that pretty, it's just that I didn't think of getting a date, I was going to skip the ball anyway. So, it doesn't really matter."** Madoka replied rather sadly, only if the situation between her and Gingka was different, she would've asked him to the ball.

**"Oh…I see"** Tsubasa said seeming deep in thought. _'It's so awkward! Why did I even come here in the first place?' _Madoka thought shuffling in her seat awkwardly; Tsubasa noticed this and tried to break the ice.

**"So, how's life?"** Tsubasa asked quite awkwardly.

**"It nice. How's yours?"** Madoka asked

**"It's busy, I guess. I wonder how Ryo handled all the work here, it's really tiring and almost stressful"** Tsubasa replied moving one of his hands to his shoulders and started massaging them, he continued** "my shoulders pain a lot because of the constant sitting."**

**"What are you talking about? He's the immortal phoenix! Hey! Do you mind if I massage your shoulders? I know this awesome stress reliving massage."** Madoka replied energetically, it had been a lot of days since she did something for anybody except repair their beys.

**"Ohh thanks! I hope it's alright with you?"** Tsubasa replied

**"It's absolutely fine!"** replied Madoka as she made her way towards Tsubasa, she stood behind him and started massaging his shoulders. Moving her hands in small circles.

**"Wow! Madoka your hands are so soft and small, I already feel so light."** Tsubasa said looking up at Madoka, their eyes locked. But Madoka instantly averted her gaze just to meet with a brown-gold gaze. She stood there for a while, she didn't know how to respond, she searched for words but before she could frame a proper sentence, he spoke.

**"I'm sorry if I interrupted you two lovebirds, but can't help it. Tsubasa, dad's looking for you."** Gingka spoke as bitterly as he possibly could. Anger raged throughout his body, his mind had stopped working and the only thing he wanted to do was, to punch Tsubasa and pull Madoka towards him, where she was safe from the whole world.

**"Ok"** Tsubasa replied with equal bitterness.** "I'll be right back Madoka! And if it gets too late, I'll tell someone to drop you off or you could stay with me in my apartment?"** he continued but with sweetness this time.

**"That will not be needed, you can leave now."** Gingka said with a fake smile and the same old bitterness. _'What is up with him? I hope everything is fine."_ Madoka thought.

**"Thanks Gingka."** Tsubasa replied rolling his eyes, returning the fake smile and the bitterness before turning towards the door and heading out.

Gingka who was stating at the door turned his gaze on Madoka the instant Tsubasa left.

**"What were you doing here?"** Gingka asked gravely, his lips were pursed together and his eyes fixed on her, it made her heart race, him looking at her like that. But Madoka seemed confused by all of this, why was he acting like this? Was the only question that bugged her at the moment?

**"Ummmmm…. I was chatting with Tsubasa about general things, nothing else."** Madoka answered almost lost in thought.

**"Yeah! I was chatting with Tsubasa about general things, nothing else." ** Gingka imitated in a very not-so-Madoka-like voice, **"I guess you were doing everything else except talking about "general things"!"** Gingka dramatically air quoted 'general things', which resulted in a fuming Madoka.

**"YOU. DID. . IMITATE ME! GINGKA HAGANE, I SOUND NOTHING LIKE THAT AND WE WERE TALKING ABOUT GENERAL THINGS. YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IT."** Madoka shouted. Gingka recoiled; he was always intimidated by Madoka. Always.

**"You sound like that and I heard what you guys were talking ab-"** Gingka stopped in mid sentence realizing he had been caught, Madoka eyed him in surprise.

**"You were eavesdropping on our conversation? Real mature Gingka, real mature."** Madoka spoke, she was surprised at his behavior but not too much, he was Gingka Hagane, totally unexpected. Gingka didn't say anything just flashed his best apologetic smile; it made Madoka melt faster than an ice in a dessert.

**"Just forget what I said or did, I want you to be safe plus I'm a bit hyper at times."** Gingka said while grinning. He really didn't want Madoka's anger to get the best of her.

**"A little? Anyway its fine!**" Madoka replied and turned her gaze towards the door where a blue haired girl and a green haired guy were standing. Hikaru looked at Kyuoya and he returned the gaze.

**"I told you, I heard Madoka scream."** Hikaru spoke to Kyuoya, to which he nodded in agreement.

**"Hey! Hikaru and Kyuoya, what's up?"** Madoka said but Gingka just rolled his eyes.

**"Nothing, actually Tsubasa wanted us to drop you home because he's gonna get late."** Hikaru replied pulling Madoka towards the exit.

**"Babe, you take her home, I want to stay here for a while."** Kyuoya said to hikaru who just nodded and took Madoka away with her.

**"What?"** Gingka said as Kyuoya turned towards him.

**"Why did you do this to her?"** the green haired guy asked.

**"Do what to what?"** Gingka asked.

**"Why'd you hurt Madoka? Do you know how hard she took it?"** Kyuoya asked.

**"How hard?"** Gingka asked with regret filling his eyes.

**"Pretty hard."** Kyuoya replied and turned away but Gingka stayed quiet, looking at the floor.

**"You love her too, why don't you except it? It'll be easy for both of you."** Kyuoya stated before leaving the cabin. Gingka didn't look up once.

_'I don't love her! Doesn't anyone get that? Don't I get that? WH-what am I thinking? Better get home before I think something that I shouldn't be thinking'_ Gingka thought to himself before leaving the cabin to go home, to sleep and mentally prepare himself for tomorrows ball, of course he didn't ask anyone out or did he?

**A/N: how'd ya like it? I know it was shorter than the others but you know this was kinda more of a filler chapter than the real thing. Anyways its review reply time! These replies are to the reviews of chapter 4. So here they are!**

**_ resplandorrosa626_****:**

**Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**_ Galaxypegasus14_****:**

**I know right! Plus I would've never killed of Madoka, things Gingka would've done to me if I killed her –shudders-. I'm glad that you liked it as well, about the grammatical mistakes; I'll get them sorted out after I finish this story off. **

**_ Guest_****: **

**Thanks! I'll update as fast as I can! Glad you like it!**

**_ beybladexxfreak:_**

**I know right! I guess they don't want too because they are targeting the younger audience, maybe? But the show would have been extra extra super awesome! They hint a bit of GinMado in the movies; you should go check it out on YouTube! I was also really disappointed when I got to know about the fact that there was no GinMado in the shogun steel series T-T, but one of the guest commented that Gingka and Madoka kissed and there will be a possible mfb shogun steel series 2. Anyway thanks for commenting.**

**_ paige24:_**

**Me too! I can't wait to start with the ball chapter! There's gonna be a lot of jealousy, fluff and confessions! Oops! I let out a little too much, but thanks for commenting.**

**Thanks to all those who commented and those who read it. Stay tuned and awesome!**

**-shinyblackwolf is out!**


	6. jealousy?

**A/N: aloha! People, how are you doin'? You guys know what happened to me? I got trolled, real bad! Actually I was stuck with a writer's block a while ago, so, I thought why not surf the web, for some inspiration? Then I spotted this "OMG! Gingka and Madoka kiss! (Metal fury)" video. I was like WTH! WTH! WTH! I clicked on the video faster than a cheetah, I guess? After four agonizing minutes of waiting for the video to buffer. You can't imagine what I saw, Gingka and Madoka never did kiss but a weird dude in a Spiderman costume started dancing, he didn't have good moves. At all! And the video ended, I was like "whhhhhhaaaaaatttttttt ttttthhhhhheeee hhhhheeeelllllll jjjuuussst haaaapppened?" but then I viewed the same video again, I must admit it was kinda funny. Anyways, here's the next and the chapter I was willing to write for a long time, but first the here's the *drum roll***

**Disclaimer: I ****don't own anything except my OC's! ****And my human disguise.**

**Song recommendation: ****never stop (wedding version) by safety suit **

**_Chapter 6: jealousy? __**

* * *

><p>As the sun came up, so did Gingka Hagane. He didn't have any nightmares recently, but he did have sweet dreams. He wondered why Madoka was a part of his dreams nowadays, why he couldn't help but smile whenever someone mentioned her name, why just hearing her voice made his day brighter and why his heart skipped a beat whenever he saw her? These questions bugged his mind every morning, but he brushed them off. He didn't want to make a stupid mistake, for example, falling for his best friend? Absolutely not. He wanted things to be simple between them, but to his dismay, this didn't make thing any simpler, just got them worse. But that wouldn't stop him from lov-being friends with Madoka.<p>

The redhead let out a frustrated groan as he tried to fix his tuxedo. Yeah, the legendary blader was having trouble fixing his tuxedo. He let out another frustrated groan as he tried again without any avail. _'Oh my Pegasus! Even battling ryuga isn't this tough!'_ Gingka thought. He was struggling to get ready to go to the ball, literally struggling. Finally, after two hours of fixing his tux and getting ready, it was time to go. He wore black trousers and a black waistcoat as well as a black jacket. He wore a red shirt that almost matched his hair color and a black tie. He wore his favorite cologne. He looked like a prince, as if he had just stepped out of a fairy tale, only with no glitter. He looked…hot, he could make a thousand girls swoon over him. His golden-brown orbs looked around the room searching for something, and finally found it, his bey, just in case. He slipped Pegasus and the launcher in his pocket and proceeded to the door just to find an older redhead standing there.

**"Hey son! Ready to leave?"** Ryo greeted his son politely and headed towards the door.

**"Hi dad! Yeah, I'm Eveready!"** Gingka replied with the same politeness. His dad wore a similar tux but with a white shirt and a red tie. Ryo leaded the way towards their limo, Gingka sat in the back while Ryo sat in the front.

**"Where to son?"** Ryo asked as he motioned the driver to move.

**"Yeah, I have to pick up my date. So, just take me to-"** before Gingka could complete his sentence Ryo cut him out

**"-to the B-pit it is, driver to the b-pit!"** Ryo completed his sentence energetically.

**"WHAT? No! I wanted you to take me to Liz's house, not Madoka's!"** Gingka partly shouted trying to conceal his pink flush.

**"Aw! Too bad! I Thought Madoka was your date, after all you look so cute together!"** Ryo cooed and Gingka blushed.

**"Cut it out already! Take me to Liz's house already! She lives just a few blocks away."** Gingka responded rather sadly cutting Ryo out.

Ryo decide not to peruse the subject anymore as it upset Gingka. They reached Liz's hose in absolutely no time. The limo stopped in front of the house and Gingka got out to receive his date, she was already standing in front of her house. She was a short, quirky and lively girl occasionally shy; she had dirty blonde hair that reached her shoulders, her eyes were the same color like his just a bit darker. She wore a light green dress which reached her ankles, it had a long slit, the dress was revealing but was not anything inappropriate. Her hair fell down in curls and she wore light makeup. She was extremely beautiful. _'Wow! She looks so beautiful, but her beauty is nothing compared to Madoka's. I wonder what she will be wearing. N-N0! I CAN'T THINK THIS WAY! I'm on a date with Liz, it's like cheating her. Forget it Gingka. Forget it.'_ Gingka thought as they locked hands. When he came back to his senses he realized Liz was staring at him, her pupils dilated and mouth open.

**"Earth to Liz! What happened?"** Gingka asked as Liz snapped back to reality.

**"Wow! Gingka, can I eat you?"** Liz asked innocently.

**"w-what?"** Gingka stammered as he blushed.

**"Awwwww! Gingka, I want to eat you. You look so yummy"** Liz continued as he blushed harder.** "Feel like I'm the luckiest girl on the whole planet! Going on a date with the world's no.1 blader and the most handsome too! I will never let go of you! Never!"** Liz stated gravely as she tightened her grasp on him just like a kid would grasp his newly bought toy. Gingka just stood there. He didn't know how to feel, happy because he was with Liz or sad because Madoka was with Tsubasa. Maybe?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Time skip: the ball_<em>**

Gingka had arrived at the humongous ballroom just a few minutes ago, he had everybody's gaze. Liz scowled at every girl who looked at Gingka; she absolutely didn't want anybody stealing her date. Especially, if her date was the worlds no1 blader and coincidently, the worlds cutest guy, to her at least. The ballroom was crowded; the walls were painted a cream color and had red drapes over the windows. The ballroom wasn't extremely fascinating but it was decorated beautifully. The couple made their way towards Gingka's gang. They spotted hikaru, Kyuoya and Tsubasa. Hikaru had her hands locked with Kyuoya and as for Tsubasa he had his hands locked with… a very unfamiliar black haired girl? _'Well, that's weird, Tsubasa was supposed to be with Madoka here, but he's with another girl? Better check it out."_ Gingka thought as he waded through the crowd towards the gang.

**"Hey Gingka!"** Tsubasa was the first to greet him followed by hikaru and Kyuoya.

**"Where's Madoka, Tsubasa? She was supposed to be with you, right?"** Gingka asked almost panicking; Liz seemed to notice but just brushed it off.

**"Madoka's not going to attend the ball as she doesn't have a date. We asked her to come anyway but she refused, she didn't want to be the 'date-less' one. I would have even tried asking her out to the ball if Ashley wouldn't have asked me out first." **Tsubasa completed his sentence and pointed towards the black haired girl standing beside him, she was obviously, Ashley.

**"ok."** Gingka replied and sat down next to Kyuoya. Liz just stood in front of him blocking his view, but he didn't seem to mind as he was lost in thought. _'Why isn't Madoka here? I mean it's not like I could care less but it's my duty to ensure if she's fine or not. Hope she is_ -_'_ Gingka's train of thought was interrupted by a sudden commotion in the people. Gingka turned towards the door as it opened up.

A very, very pretty female entered the ballroom; every gaze followed her as if she was a celebrity. Gingka's jaw dropped, there she was. She wore a plain red strapless gown, which stuck to her body until flaring out at the knees. The gown had an exceptionally deep back which just stopped above her waist. She wore little make up and had her hair up in a bun with a curled strand of hair hanging down. She looked extremely gorgeous, every man would want her. Madoka Amano, there she was standing in her red gown.

Gingka stared at her; he couldn't take his eyes off her. It was like he lost the ability to speak, his friend looked amazing! _'Oh my Pegasus! Look at her, wow! She looks so pretty.'_ Gingka thought blushing a beet red. His train of thought was interrupted, again, by Liz.

**"Hey! Gingka! Snap out of it"** Liz waved her hand in front of him.

**"y-yeah?"** Gingka snapped back to reality as he brushed Madoka's thought away.

**"Don't you swoon over her, Gingka Hagane!"** Liz half screamed at him, anger radiated from her body, which caused Gingka to flinch.

**"o-oh n-no! I was not swooning over her, never. She's just my friend! I wouldn't even dare to think of her THAT way!"** Gingka lied, actually for a split second he did swoon over Madoka.

**"Don't lie to me Gingka Hagane! You were literally drooling over her!"** Liz replied angrily, but Gingka flashed an apologetic smile that melted Liz or in fact any woman.

**"I'm sorry, you have my attention Liz"** the redhead stated.

**"better."** Liz locked her arms with Gingka again. Even though he said that Liz had all his attention, a certain brunette made it quite difficult. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

**"Hey Gingka I'm gonna get a drink, want some?"** Liz asked as she moved towards the snack bar.

**"Thanks but no."** Gingka replied as he saw Liz fade away in the crowd. He looked around. Every guy was looking at Madoka, some of them just stole a glance at her, and some looked at her with dreamy eyes and some like hungry foxes ready to jump at her. A surge of anger and irritation coursed through his body, he felt like grabbing Madoka and just leaving not before punching a few of them or he could just hold her in his arms and kiss her passionately just to let the world know she belonged to him, NO ONE ELSE. Or he could just stand there mentally kicking every guy that looked her way. Anyway he had to choose the third option. The fact that she was all alone, made her an easier target, or was she really alone?

Gingka's heart raced, he blushed beet red as Madoka made her way towards him.

Madoka's heart raced just like Gingka's and she blushed hard too. Gingka was looking HOT and HANDSOME! He had every girl gaze, Madoka didn't like this a bit. If just she had bought her bazooka with her, she would have blown every girl out of there. He was her's, NO ONE ELSE! But Madoka had to brush off those thoughts as she was with her date…David. They had their arms locked.

Madoka reached Gingka and the others in no time. Everyone except Gingka greeted her with a compliment or so. She was a bit surprised seeing Tsubasa with a date, he usually wasn't this open to people, he was rather shy but then again she was wrong.

**'Who's this guy? Your date?"** Gingka fake laughed, but anger reflected in his golden-brown orbs. _'Calm down Gingka, calm down! What's happening to me? Why do I feel so angry when a guy looks at Madoka or why do I have the feel like punching him? Why do I feel this angry when I see the unknown guy holding her hand? HE IS TOO CLOSE TO HER! Ok, no need to get hyper, just let it roll.' _Gingka sighed.

**"Yeah, got any problem?"** Madoka stated a matter-of-factly. **"Plus it's not my fault you don't have a date!"** Madoka fumed lightly.

**"Oh please! I have a date!"** Gingka retorted **"and here she is. My extremely pretty girl, Liz"** Gingka pointed at the dirty blonde who was headed their way and smirked.

Madoka was losing it, she loved him like hell, but how could he do this? _'damn Gingka I love you so much and you just show up with a weird girl stating she's yours?'_ jealousy took over her but at the same time she wanted to cry her eyes out as she saw them link arms, she felt herself cracking, shattering. A lone tear slipped down her cheek but thankfully no one noticed. She wiped it off and moved towards the dance floor dragging David with her, a slow song started to play.

Gingka had to keep an eye on them so he took off for the dance floor with Liz. Gingka and Liz started to dance, thought they were not perfect, they danced. Gingka glanced at Madoka every now and then.

David held her close and kept slipping his hand on her hips but Madoka didn't seem to mind as her gaze and thought were fixed on a certain redhead. Jealousy took over her, she couldn't take it anymore, and her eyes were tired of holding her tears at bay. Liz had her hands all over him, she moved closer to him. Madoka felt crushed.

Gingka felt like punching David in the gut. He was too close to Madoka and his hands, oh how much Gingka would like to cut them off. Anger clearly radiated from his body. His legendry aura surrounded him ever so lightly. Man, he was pissed.

Madoka's jealousy took the best of her and she moved closer towards David resting her head on his shoulders. Gingka saw this and he lost it.

He didn't hit David or anything but made a move that nobody had anticipated.

He roughly and passionately kissed Liz, just out of jealousy. But he didn't know he broke a heart, he broke her, again and this time her heart couldn't be fixed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: how'd you like this chapter? So, what do you think is gonna happen next? Will Madoka forgive him? Will Gingka realize his love for Madoka? And could Liz be a possible antagonist? Is David the bad guy, is he going to hurt Madoka? Stay tuned to find the answers! Until next time, bye and let it rip!**

**-shinyblackwolf is out!**


	7. jealousy and protection

**A/N:** **hey guys? Was sup? So here is the second part of chapter six! Yeah, second part. Actually I had to split it into two parts so that you guys can digest all the stuff that's going to happen! So, without further ado, here's the *drum roll***

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything! Except my OC's!**

**Song recommendation:**** never stop by safety suit.**

**_Chapter 6.5_****: jealousy and protection_**

Madoka had been hurt by Gingka several times, even though they were unintentional. But him kissing a complete stranger was the worst he could hurt her. Would she be able to hold on to this love anymore? She was willing to give up on him; there was no ray of hope. None. She thought it was the right time to give up and move on, let him go. But this was until 'that' incident, the one that motivated her to try again, to give their love a second chance. Anyway she was never letting him go.

That kiss. That one kiss broke Madoka beyond repair, even the biggest apology wouldn't be enough.

Gingka slightly forced himself upon Liz, she liked it but Gingka didn't. He couldn't enjoy it, it was like someone forced him to do so, some external force maybe? He felt uneasy; Madoka's pained face kept flashing in front of his eyes. Liz didn't take much time to comprehend Gingka's feelings, he didn't like it. He was disappointed, Liz could feel it. They broke off sooner than she expected, after he was done he glanced around.

Tears fell from her turquoise eyes, her face reflected hurt. Pure hurt. She looked around; everyone had their eyes on the redhead and the blonde. She could feel it, hurt. Her heart ached. Everyone started to clap; they seemed to like the young couple, but what about her? Left alone? She glanced around yet again like a lost puppy; she didn't know where to hide. Suddenly she felt as if she knew nobody there, alone in the huge crowd. Unable to think of a better idea she ran, she ran where her feet took her. Running away from him, she ignored the several pleads for her to come back. She ran until she reached the back alley of the humongous building.

_meanwhile with Gingka_

He felt miserable, sad and disgusted at his own actions. He hurt Madoka, the biggest mistake of his life. He tried to stop her in her tracks, but his attempts were futile as she didn't stop. He was just a sorry excuse for a human being. He tried running after her but her stupid date stopped him in his tracks.

**"Dude! What do you think you're doing?"** David said to the redhead.

**"I am going after her! I want to apologize!"** Gingka hissed at David.

**"You've hurt her so much already, I'm going to go after her, you stay here!"** David ordered, surprisingly Gingka obliged making way for David; Gingka could just wait for her.

_outside with Madoka_

She ran through the ally, it was freezing could outside. She ran but her dress kept her from doing so, it got stuck to something or the other. Her dress was torn off from a lot of places, not like she cared. And the fact that it got colder every moment didn't help much.

All she could do was cry, she did so. Standing near a wall, she wept until a familiar voice was heard.

(WARNING! SEXUAL THEMES AHEAD! NO NUDTIY! LOL)

**"Hey angel! Are you ok?"** David asked but no concern lurked in his eyes. He looked at her, her hair were all messed up. Her dress was torn off from a lot of places, her eyeliner was smudged all over her face and she looked so. . .vulnerable.

**"Wow! Babe, I didn't know, you looked so beautiful like this. Sexy even."** David eyes flashed of lust, a hungry look replaced his original, fake concern.

**"Look at you! So . . . vulnerable, fragile and small. Just the way I like 'em"** David's voice ringed of lust and want as he inched towards Madoka. He kept moving forward until he pressed her body against a wall and him. Madoka was scared, terrified, she couldn't call for help as nobody would come.

_'Gingka please help!'_ Madoka cried but no words came out. Tears rolled down her cheek rapidly. She was completely pinned against the wall, neither could she move nor did she have the power to do so.

David forcefully kissed Madoka, but Madoka didn't respond. He tried using force, he pushed his tongue in her mouth, but she resisted. She tried to free herself from his grasp but her attempts didn't yield any fruits instead he tightened his grip on her hands.

His hands moved to her neck brushing off her hair. His lips roughly met her neck and moved down to her chest leaving bite marks on her neck. She yelped in pain, she wanted all this to be special and with the man she loved. She was giving up; her eyes were starting to close due to lack of sleep. She knew if she drifted off to sleep, bad things would happen to her. . .

She tried again, the last time, hoping someone would hear her. She mustered up all her strength and shouted **"GINGKA! PLEASE HELP ME!"**

**"He won't come, baby! Let me take you, all the way tonight."** David stated lustfully. Madoka felt uneasy but suddenly she felt safe as if someone was watching over her.

**"You are mine. **"David stated again but this time Madoka didn't feel scared at all. David didn't seem to notice the blue aura behind him but Madoka did.

**"Tch, tch, tch . . . too bad she's already taken. GET YOUR FRICKING HANDS OFF HER! YOU SCUM!" **the Pegasus wielder shouted at David, his legendry aura surrounded him. His eyes reflected pure hate and anger. David turned to look at him, as he did so Gingka punched him square in the jaw. Madoka gasped and sighed, her knight in the shining armor had finally arrived.

The impact of the punch was really hard as David started bleeding immediately. Madoka was now behind Gingka, he stood n front of her protectively, he was never letting her get hurt.

**"Aw! Come on Gingka! We can share her, after all she has an amazing body!"** David spoke as he spat blood, Gingka was getting angrier every second, Madoka had never seen him like this and it scared her. **"You can have her tomorrow night but today she's mine."** David completed his sentence just to receive a blow to his jaw and a kick to his stomach. Madoka had to stop Gingka before he tried to strangle him to death.

**"Gingka, please leave him. Let's go!"** Madoka spoke softly but Gingka heard it, he turned towards her and his gaze softened.

**"Madoka. . ." **Gingka trailed off but before he could turn to David to hit him the last time, David punched him square on the face. Luckily the punch was weak but just enough to trigger the rage of Gingka Hagane.

**"You picked the wrong girl to mess up with; you picked Madoka, now you have to pay."** Gingka slowly made his way towards a scared David **"and remember SHE IS MINE and if you ever lay your fricking eyes on her, I will personally insure that I cut you into a thousand pieces and feed it to the dogs!"** Gingka continued angrily as he delivered a last punch to his face.

David fled the scene scared as hell. Gingka turned to Madoka.

Madoka didn't think as she leapt into Gingka's arms, she nuzzled her head in his chest as she felt the strong, warm arms wrap around her. Madoka couldn't stop her tears now, so, she didn't. She let out small sobs and Gingka caressed her hair slowly.

**"Gingka. . .****_sniff_****. I-I th-thought you wouldn't come, I was scared." **Madoka said between sobs.

**"Shhh Madoka, don't cry. I will always protect you, no matter what. Now I'm here and I won't leave unless . . . you want me to?"** Gingka asked in a very comforting voice.

Madoka felt so safe in his arms. So, warm, snug and comfortable. She wasn't letting him go.

**"Please stay." ** Was all that Madoka could say before she drifted off to sleep.

**"I will, always"** Gingka replied as he rested his head on Madoka's, holding her tighter than ever.

But little did he know fixing Madoka's heart could break Liz's. Liz stood a safe distance away from them as she let a tear roll down her cheek.

**A/N: how did you like the chapter? Gingka always breaks someone's heart! ****L**** I really felt bad for Liz in the end. But anyways R&R! Remember you guys are awesome and absolutely make my day with your reviews! Until next chapter. . .**

**-shinyblackwolf is out!**


	8. all things chaos

**A/N: hello people! How are you today? First of all, 34 REVIEWS! OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS! You guys are too awesome! So, from here you'll probably encounter a lot of GinMado fluff, I was waiting to write this for years! And 'cause I've joined my neighborhood's soccer/football team, my updates would either be simultaneously or would have a large gap between them (max 5-6 days) so don't stop reading! And I was also thinking about starting a new GinMado fanfic with a dash of kyomado (for those who don't know kyomado, its Kyuoya x Madoka). So should I? Or not, start the new fanfic? Tell me in your reviews! Yeah, I know that the previous chapters were quite . . . dark, so here's a super light chapter! So now before we proceed to the disclaimer, here's *drum roll* review reply time! (For chapter 6.5/chapter 7)**

** xxDRAGONRBREATHXX**

**Aw! Thanks! They are officially not together, you'll have to wait. And you might have heard, good things come to those who wait lol! And I love you too****JJJ****! Thanks for R&R!**

** Anna**

**Thanks! You'll make me cry (tears of joy, of course) and the idea of LizxDavid, hmmm . . . nice idea. And I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for R&R!**

** GalaxyPegasus14**

**I always look forward to your reviews! Yeah, poor Liz . . . but don't worry! She'll get someone in the end. And galaxyshipping is the most popular MFB ship, I guess? Yeah, it is! Anyway thanks for R&R!**

** Beybladexxfreak**

**Your review! Yaaaa! I love your reviews; they never fail to make me happy! You're awesome! The action scenes were quite difficult to write but never mind. Yeah, Gingka kissed another girl, hard to believe? But it didn't mean anything; it was just out of jealousy. I always think of Gingka as a ladies' man, lol! And yeah, I guess I've heard that song . . . but anyway thanks for R&R! You're awesome!**

** resplandorrosa626**

**Thanks! You're making me blush, and it's going to get more interesting! Thanks for R&R!**

**Now here's the *drum roll***

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. Except my OC!**

**Song recommendation: ****the saltwater room by owl city (works wonders!)**

**_Chapter 7: all things chaos. __**

Chaos was the one word that could describe his mental state and a certain brunette was responsible for this chaos. Looking at her made his heart race. Seeing her sad made him miserable, seeing her laugh made his day and seeing her hurt killed him inside. Madoka had this affect on Gingka. Was he in love with the brunette? Or was this a plain ol' crush? just an infatuation? He didn't know. He only knew this feeling was just chaotic.

**Madoka's residence_**

Gingka laid drenched Madoka gently on the couch as he went up to her room only to find it locked. _'Safety issues, I guess' _Gingka thought staring at the lock. He moved back to the drawing room to the sleeping Madoka, she was curled up in a ball because of the cold and her drenched dress. _'Oh, she might be feeling cold. Where's the blanket?' _Gingka looked around in hope to find a blanket. But soon a bitter realization struck him _'oh no! She keeps all the blankets in her room. Now what do I do, I don't even know where she keeps her keys?' _Gingka thought sighing. But seeing Madoka curled up in a ball, shivering slightly, he took off his jacket and covered Madoka with it even though his jacket was wet because of the merciless rain outside. She snuggled further into the couch pulling his jacket to her face; Gingka just chuckled at her cuteness.

He sat on a chair opposite to Madoka, he tried to fall asleep but to his dismay, he couldn't. Gingka moved his gaze to Madoka. _'She looks so peaceful, so quiet and so cute! What! No! Stop thinking like this, stupid brain!'_ Gingka thought as he slapped his forehead lightly.

Seeing her like this made Gingka happy, she was safe and that was the thing that mattered the most. Gingka's gaze travelled up and down on her wet body _'well . . . she has a great body after all.' _Gingka brushed this thought away as his eyes stopped on her neck. She had small bite marks all over her neck, they nearly resembled love bites. Gingka growled at the sight _'that guy, next time I see him, he isn't going home alive'_ he thought as he pulled his chair closer to Madoka.

He looked at her, her peaceful breathing and a soft smile on her face confirmed that she was dreaming. Suddenly her expression changed from a happy one to a scared one, she flinched. Sweat covered her body, this got Gingka worried but he decided to just stay. **"GINGKA, HELP!"** Madoka shouted as she shot up facing the main door, sweat covered her body. She looked around and spotted him.

**"Madoka, calm down. It was just a nightmare. I'm here, with you"** Gingka spoke softly as he comfortingly cupped her cheeks.

**"y-you're here."** Madoka spoke softly as she calmed herself down. Gingka just flashed an assuring smile.

**"Yes, I think you should go to sleep."** Gingka said as he grabbed Madoka's hand lying her down on the couch, he patted her head while holding her hand with his other hand. Madoka drifted off to sleep in no time. Gingka pulled his jacket over Madoka. He kept patting her head slowly.

After a while he got up to explore the mechanics house. He looked around but a small diary caught his attention. He went over to the table and picked the diary up. He knew touching others things was bad but his curiosity got the best of him as he flipped open the first page only to find a small pink heart with his name written in it, he chuckled.

Moving to the next page he saw Madoka +Gingka forever written in big bold pink letters, he chuckled again. The next few pages were the same but then he came across a photograph of him and Madoka from their teens, they were smiling and Gingka had his arm around Madoka's neck, on a closer look he found a little blush on Madoka's face.

_'Oh boy! She liked me back then, too? How come I didn't notice? Well anyway I'm not the brightest crayon in the pack when it comes to things that deal with girls and attraction. . .'_ Gingka's mind wandered as he traced his fingers on the photograph.

He turned the next page; it had a photograph of Madoka herself in the dress she wore to the Valentine's Day party. She looked stunning and . . . happy. Somehow Madoka had changed after the whole 'proposal' incident, she didn't smile the way she used to before, she didn't work THAT much before and she wasn't that serious. Was that all because of him? Was all Gingka could wonder before he flipped on to the next page, only to find it blank.

Frowning He kept the dairy down and moved back to his chair. His gaze again stopped on Madoka as he grasped her hand slowly falling asleep.

-Day break-

Madoka slowly got up from her previous sleeping position. Her head hurt badly as if someone was hammering nails in the back of her head. She was at her house but something didn't feel right. Madoka got up and glanced around. The room was in a mess, a chair was kept beside the couch she slept on. Hardened wax was all over the coffee table and to her surprise a black jacket lay on the couch along with a black tie on the table; a black waist coat covered the table lamp.

Madoka just gulped, thousands of thoughts ran through her mind until she looked at herself, which was the biggest surprise to her. She wore a oversized red shirt that smelled of someone very familiar to her, her mind didn't take a lot of time to decipher who the guy was, it was Gingka!

Madoka's world spun, she suddenly felt dizzy. A million thoughts invaded her mind, she couldn't recall last night's events, her mind was messed up._ 'WHAT THE-? WHAT AM I WEARING?'_ her thoughts shouted in her head until a realization struck her _'oh my Pegasus! I th-think I-I sle-slept with h-him?' _with this Madoka collapsed.

-THUD- a half naked redhead averted his concentration from a frying pan to the direction from where the sound came from. A perplexed expression painted his face. _'What was that? Oh! Think she's up, better check it out.' _Gingka thought as he made his way towards Madoka. He gasped slightly on seeing the collapsed Madoka, making his way swiftly towards her; he bent down and held Madoka in his arms slightly slapping her cheek. **"Hey! Madoka, wake up!"** Gingka said with his voice full of concern.

Madoka stirred and opened her eyes slowly only to see two golden-brown orbs staring right back at her, they didn't startle her but comforted her. His warm skin pressed against her cold one, warming her up.

**"Hey Madoka! Are you ok? I mean you just passed out. . ."** Gingka trailed off looking at her. Madoka didn't answer. She blushed furiously because of the hot half naked redhead; he didn't work out but had a fairly toned body that would make every girl swoon over him.

**"Madoka? Are you ok? You just passed out and now you're all red?"** Gingka inquired innocently. Madoka just stared at him and blushed a deeper shade of red than before.

**"Madoka! Why are you all red?"** Gingka spoke, a little louder than before earning a mumble from Madoka.

**"What? Say something!"** Gingka partly shouted irritated.

**"GET SOMETHING ON! YOU'RE HALF NAKED, GINGKA HAGANE!"** Madoka shouted turning a deep shade of pink, if it was possible! Gingka flinched and realized that he was half naked. He frantically got up and ran to the bathroom, blushing a light pink.

**A/N: well? What do you think? Things are going to get awkward in the next chapter! Anyway I love your reviews so don't forget to leave one!**

**-shinyblackwolf is out!**


	9. realization

**A/N: hello people! How are you today? First of all thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys! I'm feeling miserable as this story is gonna end soon! :(****L**** But never mind I'll start a new one! With all your support, of course! So without further ado here's the *drum roll***

**Disclaimer: **** I own nothing!**

**Song recommendation: ****the saltwater room by owl city**

**_Chapter 8: realization_****_**

Realizing love is a sweet experience. It feels as if you're on cloud 9. Everything seems alright and bright. Fortunately Gingka Hagane was going to experience this very soon. . .

**Madoka's residence: after Gingka left for the bathroom_**

Madoka watched him as he closed the door. She was awestruck by his body and the fact he held her in his arms but she quickly dismissed the thought as she reminded herself that he didn't like her. She looked at herself, she wore his shirt and. . . . NOTHING ELSE BELOW! This was her cue to freak out, again. Her mind raced, so did her heart until she heard a voice from the bathroom.

**"What the heck! Where's my shirt?"** Gingka spoke from inside the bathroom.

Madoka's head shot up as she shouted back **"I'M WEARING IT!"**

**"Oh . . . so, can I have it back?"** Gingka responded.

Madoka hugged herself savoring his smell from the shirt before returning it to him.

-Time skip: after they change their clothes-

Madoka sat opposite to him, an awkward silence surrounded them which was broken by Madoka

**"So . . ."** Madoka started as Gingka looked up, his golden-brown orbs met the turquoise ones, Madoka's heart started racing. He still had that effect on her.

**"Yeah?" **he responded.

**"d-did w-we do that last ni-night?"** Madoka asked nervously

**"Do what?"** Gingka responded innocently

**"Umm…. THAT." **Madoka replied sternly.

**"THAT, what?"** Gingka asked again

**"the thing a couple does, ummmm… they sorta connect their bodi-"** Madoka tried to explain but soon was cut off by Gingka as he noticed the different shades of red on her face.

**"Ok! Ok! I get it! No, we didn't do THAT last night and why would I? I mean you're my friend and. . . . " **he spoke seriously but couldn't help letting out a small chuckle at her innocence.

**"So . . . how did end up in your shirt and why is my head hurting?"** Madoka asked getting irritated.

**"Well . . . I kind of may have dropped you while I carried you back"** Gingka responded nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

**"You d-dropped me?"** Madoka asked keeping a straight face, trying to hide her anger.

**"And as for the shirt, you got wet because of the rain so I changed it for you."**

**"You changed my clothes?"** Madoka asked as anger coursed down her body.

**"Yeah, no big deal."** Gingka responded brushing her question off and flashing his goofy grin.

**" .DEAL? GINGKA HAGANE! YOU DON'T CHANGE A GIRLS CLOTHES AND SAY IT WAS'T A BIG DEAL?! DO YOU HAVE ANY BRAINS OR EVEN SOME COMMONSENSE? UGGGGG….. WHO AM I EVEN TALKING TO! YOU DON'T SEEM TO THINK ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE OTHER THAN BEYBLADING!" **Madoka finished shouting as she glanced towards Gingka, he had a mix of anger and hurt painted on his face.

Madoka held her head as she stumbled a little, memories of last night flooded her mind, Gingka offered to help but she denied. She sunk back in her seat while regaining her stability. _'Why did he save me? And why did he say all those things? It's not like he loves me…'_Madoka's mind wandered. She was confused, she loved him but he didn't, so why did he say all those things to her last night?

**"Did you mean all those things you said to me last night?"** Madoka asked.

**"Yes, but why do you ask? I Mean, I would say all those things after all you are my friend!"** Gingka stated.

**"You don't say 'she's mine' in reference to a friend!"** Madoka retorted.

**". . ."** she was right, he did say she was his but did he really mean it? Was he in love with her?

**"Why did you say it? Do you love me?"** Madoka asked uncertainly.

**". . ."**

**"DAMN IT! GINGKA HAGANE! RESPOND! DO YOU LOVE ME?"** Madoka shouted.

**"I-I . . ."**

**"RESPOND, NOW!"**

**"I DON'T KNOW! OK! I DON'T LOVE YOU?" **He shouted back but the end of his sentence sounded more like a question than a statement.

**"Then why? Why did you say all those things?"** madoka asked as her voice wavered.

**"They just came out. . ."**

**"'THEY' JUST DON'T COME OUT! GINGKA, WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?"** Madoka stated.

**"Nothing…" **Gingka's expression changed to a sulking one as he replied. Seeing him, a wave of guilt washed over Madoka.

**"I-I'm sorry Gingka, you saved me last night and I just. . ."** Madoka trailed off as she let a tear roll down her cheek.

**"Its fine, I guess. And I should leave now."** Gingka said as he slowly rose from his chair and moved towards the door, he glanced a last time at Madoka before leaving.

Madoka just hung her head and went back to repairing beys.

-meanwhile with Gingka: outside the B-pit-

Gingka walked aimlessly. He thought about the question Madoka asked him earlier. But soon his train of thought was interrupted as he bumped into a silver haired guy on the way.

**"Hey, Gingka! How are you?"** Tsubasa spoke.

**"Hey, Tsubasa. Where to?"** Gingka spoke to the silver haired guy.

**"I'm going to B-pit."** Tsubasa replied

**"Why?"** the redhead asked curtly

**"I'm gonna ask Madoka out, after all that stuff, she needs someone . . . you know, to comfort her and take care of her and anyway she's pretty and I like her."** Tsubasa replied blushing a light pink.

**"no."** was all that the redhead said earning a perplexed look from Tsubasa.

**"Why?' **Tsubasa asked.

**"I said no, you're not going to date her."** Gingka replied curtly as he again felt a pang of jealousy, seeing him and Madoka together made his blood boil.

**"Why not"**

**"Because I said so!"**

**"But why?"**

**"Because I am there for her, I'm there to comfort her, take care of her! And if you even try and ask her out, you'll face the consequences. . ." **Gingka replied angrily as he slowly realized the answer to the brunette's question earlier. He knew the answer and he wasn't afraid to admit it anymore.

**"But where were you when she needed you the most?"** Tsubasa asked with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

**". . ."**

**"Knew it, I wasn't going to ask her out. I was just messing with you."**

**"Oh, I thought. . ."**

**"You really love her don't you?"**

**"More than you can ever imagine. I love her more than beyblading itself." **Gingka replied genuinely

**"Then tell her, before it's too late."**

**"Ok, I will!"**

**"Good! Then I'll see you! Bye!"**

**"Bye"**

**_Somewhere in some ruins . . . _ _**

** "Is it done?"** a husky voice asked a shuddering man who was all dressed in black seemingly a servant.

**"Y-yes sir."** The servant replied.

**"Did you get the coordinates of her location?" **the man asked

**"Yes sir! She spends most of her time in a place named B-pit and our sources confirm that she is the closest to him"** the servant replied

**"Very well! She should be here till tomorrow morning. Alive. I want him to suffer."**

**"Yes sir!" **

The man with the husky voice laughed as he dismissed the servant clad in black.

**"Gingka Hagane. Beware, there's a storm coming your way"** the man spoke flashing an evil smirk.

Gingka loved Madoka, more than anything else. He finally had accepted it. She meant everything to him. He felt at peace after he admitted he loved her. Everything was at peace but little did he know this peace wasn't going to last forever as he had a storm heading his way. A bigger and a badder storm that could disrupt his life and his love

**A/N: How'd you like it? Know it was kinda short but the next chapter is gonna be long! Anyway Gingka finally accepted his love for Madoka! Yaaaaa! But will it be too late for him to confess his love? Well that's for me to know and you to find out! Until next time . . . wait! Before signing out I want to shout out to all the writers, please! Don't use a lot of OC'S in your stories! First of all some writers are not able to handle all of them together and because of this they often ignore the main characters. And if you have an OC centered fic, please mention it in the description! I mean it's totally irritating to see writers balance 10-12 OC's at the same time, spoiling the story. And I see a lot of fic's which declare GinMado as the main pairing in the description but while reading them I don't find any real GinMado instead the main pairing would be OCXCannon character. So in the end I would conclude by saying/typing, if you can't handle a lot of OC'S at a time so don't and state the main pairing in the description if possible! **

**P.S, if any of you found the above authors note offensive, please don't. This is meant only to enhance the reading experience; I mean no offence to anybody. It's just a friendly advice! And even if you don't have a lot of characters in your story but have an awesome plotline, your readers won't get bored! ****JJJJ**** Lots of love! 333:*:***

**-shinyblackwolf is out!**


	10. apologies

**A/N: hello! People 'round the world! How are you doing? So, I'm not gonna rattle on about anything and start the chapter! But before, here's the *drum roll* **

**Disclaimer: **** I own nothing! Except my OC!**

**Song recommendation:**** anyone you like!**

**_Chapter 9: Apologies__**

Apologies are a part of love, especially when you are Gingka Hagane. He had to apologize for partially using Liz for his own good, he just had to. But apologies are not easy, are they?

**Liz's residence: with Gingka and Liz**

**"I-I'm . . . sorry." **Gingka spoke to the dirty blonde sitting in front of him, regret coated his voice. His conscience weighed upon him, he used her. The blonde shed silent tears as she heard the redhead speak. Gingka, sitting opposite to her looked at his sneakers as if they were the most interesting thing he ever saw.

**"I'm really, really sorry. I apologize from the bottom of my heart Liz . . ." **Gingka trailed as she shed a few tears, her eyes were bloodshot. Gingka felt awful, seeing her like that hurt him. But then suddenly Liz spoke up.

**"f-for w-what?"** her voice cracked as she spoke.

**"Liz . . ."** Gingka trailed off again.

**"For what? For leaving me there! Alone! Just for another girl? Y-you u-used me."** Liz replied as she let out small sobs.

**"n-no, I did not use you, Liz . . . please forgive me."** He justified but regret soon took over him, engulfing him in its never ending tunnel.

**"Then . . . why did you leave? You didn't even come back . . . and I saw you hugging her, who is she?"**

**"I left to protect her and I would every time she's in danger, she's my everything . . . everything. I love her, I do. I am really sorry"**

**"You what her?"**

**"I love her"**

**"b-but you s-said you loved me. ..."**

**"Liz . . . I never said I loved you, I like you, but I love her. Liz, you like me, you don't love and you know that."**

**"But . . ."**

**"Liz, I didn't realize I loved her back then, I thought I could get her off my mind with your help but couldn't. . ." **Gingka looked at Liz before continuing, Liz looked pretty intrigued by his story as she had stopped crying. Her eyes changed emotions, from sadness they changed to a soft expression.

**"But suddenly I felt something wasn't right so I went outside and checked it out and there I saw . . ."** Gingka clenched his fists, his eyes reflected anger and hate, pure hate.

**"David messing with her, I couldn't take it. So I started beating him up but she stopped me and I let go of him . . . the rest, I guess, you know. I broke her, real bad. I can't hurt her anymore. . ."** Gingka replied as he looked down.

He expected a strong slap across his face but he never did, instead he felt a pair of fragile arms wrap around him, it was Liz.

**"You really love her . . ." **Liz continued** "aw! I'm hurt!"** Liz pretended as she let out a small laugh, this surprised the redhead.

**"You're not mad at me?" **a perplexed redhead asked

**"No! Stupid! I'm happy that you found your true love!" **Liz spoke with genuine happiness.

**"For real?"** Gingka asked innocently.

**"For real."** Liz replied as she let out a chuckle at his innocence, what she said wasn't half a lie. She felt bad that she couldn't get him to love her but she couldn't argue with fate.

**"That's great! Thanks, at least you understood!" **Gingka's face lit up.

**"By the way, is that cute silver haired guy, Tsubasa, single?"** Liz asked as a mischievous grin crept on her face.

**"Well . . . yeah, I guess." **Gingka replied but he couldn't help but smile at Liz's light heartedness.

**"Can you get me his number? I mean, you know, we could chat or something."** Liz spoke as she played with her hair.

**"Yeah, right! You would do everything except 'chat or something'."** He replied sarcastically.

Gingka felt light, he had apologized to her. Now the only thing left was telling Madoka about his feeling for her. They chatted for what seemed like a while but were actually four hours. _'Time flies when you're having fun'_ Gingka thought as he glanced at the big wall clock. Gingka said his goodbyes to her and left for Madoka's house.

-Time skip-

_'This is it! This is it! This it!'_Gignka chanted as he made his way towards B-pit's door, he was really nervous, who wouldn't be? Telling someone you love them is never easy. _'Phew! Gingka, come on you can do this, tell her!'_ Gingka thought to himself as he turned the knob and opened the door but what he saw inside made his chest ache and his guts twist.

Every single thing was scattered around the living room as if a tornado hit that place. Madoka's laptop was crushed the table lamp was in pieces, the couch torn. Thousands of scary thoughts ran through his mind as he looked around, it was too much for him to take in.

**"Madoka? Madoka?" **Gingka called out softly; never in his life had he been this scared. Where was Madoka? Was she safe? Was all that ran through his mind?

**"Madoka! Madoka! where are you? Answer me, damn it!"** He shouted and banged his fist on the table, so hard that they started to bleed but that was the least of his concern. He shouted her name several times but no reply ever came, he was greeted by the eerie silence every time. He was fear stricken, Madoka was his everything.

In the scattered room a small chit of paper caught the redhead's attention, he picked t up. Horror filled his mind, tears threatened his eyes and defeat took over his body as he saw the letter written in a red ink but he could swear it wasn't ink. The note read . . .

**_To Gingka Hagane,_**

**_Life is tough isn't it? And it's tougher when your loved ones leave your side. We've got hold of your pretty little friend, Madoka Amano. Come to the ruins outside the city with your Pegasus at nine am sharp, today or else your friend will die a very painful death. Painful to you and a pleasure to all the men here, after all she IS pretty cute._**

**_P.S if you're wondering whose blood is this, well if you are smart enough you'll figure it out . . ._**

**_Sincerely_**

**_Your doom._**

He fell down on his knees as he clutched his fists, anger filled him but not without the fear of losing the one he truly loved. He never felt so helpless. So clueless, so . . . horrified. He cringed as thousands of images ran through his mind as to what could all those people do to her? Why him? Why her?

**"MADOKA!"** he shouted as rage filled his body, hate and ager radiated through him, his pupils shrunk and turned a scary red color, Madoka was his life and that guy stole his life, stole his Madoka. But he couldn't give up now, he couldn't.

**"Doom . . . prepare to meet me . . . your biggest nightmare. You are so going to regret taking Madoka away from me."** Gingka spoke as his eyes flashed deeper red. But little did doom know that, if he was a storm to Gingka, Gingka would be a hurricane to him.

**A/N: how'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? But please rate it! Love ya'll! What do you think Gingka would do to the so called 'doom'? Leave your review and if this chapter was a bit horribly written, I apologize as I stayed up late to complete this chappie but the next chappie would be awesome as the 'doom' has officially triggered Gingka Hagane's wrath! Until next chapter . . . **

**-shinyblackwolf is out!**


	11. sheer deception

**A/N: wass sup everyone? Howz life? So, here I am with another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! And happy Halloween! Before proceeding ahead, here's the *drum roll***

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing except my OC's and my wacky imagination!**

**Song recommendation:**** angel with a shotgun by the cab and any sad song for the end (HIGHLY RECOMMENDED!)**

**_Chapter 10: sheer deception__**

_"Whenever, therefore, people are deceived and form opinions wide of truth, it is clear that the error has slid into their minds through the medium of certain resemblances of that truth" _**_–Socrates_**

Sweat beaded his brow, and trickled down his face. Wind lashed against his body as the weather grew darker and darker with every second. The only sound that could be heard was panting and lightning. The skies raged as the Pegasus wielder made his way towards the ruins, where those bastards held Madoka captive. His grip on the handle tightened as he paddled faster, he couldn't loose Madoka.

He winced every time a picture of Madoka being tortured or worse, being raped, crossed his mind. He paddled frantically as anger filled his mind; he was not letting doom off the hook so easily.

Finally after two agonizing hours of paddling his bicycle he reached the ruins. Gingka got off the bicycle and searched around until he found a rusted metal door which read enter. He entered but was greeted by only darkness.

**"COME OUT YOU BASTARD, DOOM! GIVE ME MY MADOKA BACK!"** The enraged redhead shouted.

**"Don't tell me you're scared already? I didn't know you were a bastard ****_and_**** a sissy. How multi talented!"** Gingka spoke as a smirk crept on his face, he moved around to try and figure out where Madoka was.

**"HAHAHA! Greetings Gingka Hagane, it is I your doom here! I must complement your sense of humor but I'm more interested in battling you."** A robotic voice greeted Gingka; Gingka couldn't point from where the sound came from but was sure it came from inside the room.

**"Funny, I came here to battle too and take Madoka back."** Gingka replied.

**"Ok! But before we begin, I want to make one thing clear to you, if I win I keep your Madoka and if you win you can have her back."** Doom spoke.

**"Challenge accepted, ready to meet your doom, ****_doom_****?" **Gingka spoke as a wave of anger and confidence washed over him. **"Besides you're already too stupid, you shouldn't have called me here."**

**"Tch, tch! You shouldn't speak like that, haven't you heard, the sure way to be cheated is to think one's self more cunning than the other?"** doom spoke as Gingka clenched his fists. This doom guy was getting on his nerves.

**"Shut up and battle!"** Gingka spoke as he took out Pegasus and his launcher.

**"3. . . 2 . . . . 1 . . . LET IT RIP!"** both of them shouted in unison.

Samurai Pegasus landed on the cold hard floor as another bey appeared from the darkness possibly doom's bey. The bey wobbled as it tried to spin, Gingka was confused, a guy whole kidnapped Madoka and challenged him, couldn't even launch his bey properly.

**"Gingka Hagane! Meet my bey, grim reaper! Now get ready to loose and when you do, I will savor your Madoka."** The back hooded figure spoke as it came into view, it was a bit too short for a guy but was big enough. What he said made Gingka lose his temper.

**"YOU! PEGASUS ATTACK THE HOODED FIGURE WITH GALAXY NOVA!"** Gingka ordered his bey, he had never hurt anybody with his bey but this doom guy crossed the line.

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you. . ."** doom spoke softly, so softly that even Gingka couldn't hear it.

Gingka smiled as he saw Pegasus hit the hooded figure with incredible force which caused the hooded figure to collapse. Holding Pegasus in on hand he flashed his victorious smile but tensed up as he heard another voice behind him, it scared him beyond limits.

**"Isn't it sad to kill the one you love with your own hands? Too bad, now scoot before she dies. I Mean, you would want to say you're last goodbye to her. Right?" **another hooded figure spoke as it stood behind Gingka.

Gingka lost his ability to talk as he realized the figure in the black hood wasn't doom but was somebody else . . . it was Madoka. He fell to the ground, his mind blocked as tears ran down his face, all was lost. Everything was lost and it was because of him, he was responsible for Madoka's possible death.

**"I didn't want to battle you, I wanted to break you and I think I did a pretty good job. You killed Madoka. Remember Deception is my specialty. I'll see you later Gingka Hagane. Adios!"** the hooded figure left the small room. And he couldn't do anything to stop him.

Everything else was in slow motion. He carried Madoka to the b-pit as it was the nearest, she was bleeding heavily; he called an ambulance as he informed Ryo, and Ryo had informed everybody else. Soon everybody arrived. But Gingka was shattered.

He fell to his knees, tears escaped his eyes and he didn't speak a word nor let out a single sob, just expressionless and still. Everything turned slow. He heard a siren, an ambulance siren. He heard a lot of voices, muffled by his thoughts. He could see a green haired guy and a purple haired guy help him up and walked him toward the living room. A blue haired girl sat on the couch crying, almost crying her eyes out on a young light green haired boy's chest, in a corner he saw a silver haired guy eyeing him and his eyes reflected sadness. It was all like a déjà vu; it had happened before, somewhere. He couldn't point out where.

Shattered, he sat there emotionless, tears streaked his face. He lost the one he loved the most.

The journey to the hospital was the toughest. Gingka never left Madoka's side, he repeatedly talked to Madoka assuring her that she will be ok and kissed her forehead a couple of times, he never left her hand. The others had a tough time peeling Gingka off Madoka as the doctors took her inside. Everyone could see how broken he was.

-Time skip-

**Metal bey city hospital, ICU, Waiting room.**

Gingka sat there as hikaru rubbed his shoulders, he wasn't able to talk and emotions left his face. It had been eighteen straight hour since Madoka was in the ICU. He didn't nap or eat, and how could he even eat when Madoka was in there? But soon the doors opened, revealing a doctor and a nurse. Gingka didn't know why, but they seemed glum.

**"I'm sorry Mr. Hagane."** The doctor spoke sadly.

**"You mean she's dead. . .?"** Ryo asked. As Gingka felt his world come crashing down on him.

**"No-no she's not dead but . . ."** the doctor answered as Gingka's ears perked up.

**"She's . . . in coma" **the doctor said as she left the devastated Gingka and shocked bladers there.

Shattered, broken and sad Gingka couldn't do anything as he slumped in his seat but a little ray of hope that Madoka could be alive, gave him confidence.

**A/N: how was it? Love it? Hate it? But please rate it! What do you think is gonna happen next? And for those who think I'm gonnna kill anybody off, please don't worry I don't do character death, if you read my previous a/n's you might know, I hate to see someone die. So, leave your reviews as I absolutely love to read them! Until next chapter. .. **

**-shinyblackwolf is out!**


	12. a thousand definitions of love

**A/N: . . . . . . . . . .**

**Gingka: where's shiny? **

**Madoka: she's sulking in her emo corner.**

**Gingka: oh, I see, but why?**

**Madoka: because this is the last chapter of the story *grins*.**

**Gingka: yes! *fist bumps Madoka and laughs* this STORY is hiSTORY now! No more torturing me and you Madoka!**

**Madoka: yeah! But no more romance and stuff, you know, you and me . . .*blushes***

**Gingka:*blushes* well . . .*turns around* wait! Where is she now?**

**Me: MUHAHAHA! I am writing a new story! **

**Gingka and Madoka: what!? **

**Me: and it's about you guys again!**

**Gingka and Madoka: oh no . . .**

**Hello people! How are you? First of all thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me! Second, this is the last chapter of the story ****LLL**** I don't want to end it but have to . . . anyway, without further ado, here's the last *mega drum roll***

**Disclaimer: ****own nothing! And if I did, you'd probably know me.**

**Song recommendation:**** a thousand years – twilight (the movie)**

**_Chapter 11: a thousand definitions of love.__**

_'Real love stories never have endings' –__**Richard Bach**_

_'It's so easy, to think about love, to talk about love, to wish for love, but it's not always easy, to recognize love, even when hold it . . . our hands.'__** –Jaka**_

**_X-x-X_**

**Metal bey city hospital, ICU**

She stirred as she opened her turquoise eyes; white light greeted her and a rhythmic sound of beeps. Many pipes were connected to her body but she didn't care. Her eyes darted here and there in search of something or, maybe someone. But she couldn't so she shut her eyes again, exhausted from all that searching even thought she didn't move much. Her life was practically ruined; she didn't know what to do or where she was. Thousands of questions invaded her mind, specially that one question, was Gingka ok? Madoka didn't care much about herself; the last thing she remembered was getting hit by a blue bey square on her stomach. She winced from the memory; the pain was sharp and extremely excruciating. She didn't have the slightest clue of what happened next, she didn't even want that clue.

Every part of her body started to pain even if she moved just a little. Soon she was met by a few doctors, who seemed to be ecstatic when they saw Madoka, she was utterly confused as to what was happening around her but soon her confusion faded away as she felt a needle prick her right arm, with that her world faded into darkness.

-Time skip, twenty four hours later-

Madoka fluttered opened her eyes as she took in all the details; she was now in a different room. The room was bright, she could see the moon from the window beside her bed, and a lot of bouquets of flowers were kept beside her alongside a fruit basket. She noticed that she didn't have all those pipes covering her body and the sound of beeping had vanished into the thin air as an instrumental song took its place. She looked around to find a certain redhead but couldn't, she sunk in her bed as she realized Gingka wasn't beside her. She narrowed her eyes as a white light greeted her eyes. She saw two people standing beside her, Kyuoya and Hikaru to be exact. Well, one thing's for sure, she knew where she was, she was in the hospital, alive.

**"Good morning, sleeping beauty!"** Hikaru greeted her with a chuckle. Madoka smiled, after all who wouldn't be happy to see his or her bestie after god knows how long.

**"Hi, Madoka, how are you feeling?"** Kyuoya inquired.

**"Hey hikaru, hey Kyuoya. I'm not so fine, I guess?"** Madoka replied weakly but somehow she managed to smile.

**"Obviously! You need to rest dear mado. And you are going to rest under my** **and his surveillance."** Hikaru said as she pointed towards Kyuoya. Kyuoya smiled back as he snaked his arm around Hikaru's waist and pulled her closer, Madoka just smiled.

**"Well, you might want to know what happened to you, right? I'll cut to the chase, after you got hit by Pegasus; Gingka bought you to the hospital where you slipped into coma."** Hikaru spoke rather sadly.

**"Oh, I see . . . so, how long was I out?" **Madoka asked.

**"About fifteen years, I guess, no-no maybe sixteen."** Hikaru replied quite nonchalantly.

**"Oh . . . wait! FIFTEEN YEARS?"** Madoka shouted with all the strength she had but Kyuoya just giggled while hikaru looked at Madoka casually.

**"sixteen years actually"** Hikaru corrected.

**"and Yeah. A lot happened during that time." ** Hikaru responded as she pulled her stool closer to Madoka's bed. Somehow Madoka had a bad feeling about this; her stomach back flipped _'what happened all these years, did. . Gingka marry another woman?' _Madoka felt crushed at the thought as tears threatened her eyes.

**"I and Kyuoya got married and, well, Gingka got married too."** Hikaru stated. Tears streamed down Madoka's eyes, she closed her eyes as she didn't want to see him, because it would crush her more. Seeing Madoka, Kyuoya spoke up

**"She's just messing with you Madoka; you were out for just six days."** Kyuoya stated as hikaru hid her face behind his body to shield herself against Madoka's wrath while Madoka just breathed a sigh of relief, Madoka wiped her tears as she assured she wouldn't kill hikaru.

**"By the way, it was heartbreaking to hear about you . . . slipping into coma." **Kyuoya spoke sadly as hikaru nodded in agreement.

**"And Gingka took it the hardest; he blamed himself for your condition." **Hikaru half wisped as Madoka's body tensed up. Madoka didn't like the idea of Gingka blaming himself for it, it was all that dooms fault and she wouldn't blame Gingka for all that happened, never ever.

**"He didn't leave your side, he even skipped his meals just to stay with you and I swore I saw tears in his yes whenever we talked about you." **Hikaru continued. Madoka's eyes moistened because of the tears, she felt bad and good at the same, bad because Gingka felt so sad and happy because he was there when she need him the most.

**"But somehow kyo managed to force him to go home and sleep; we informed him that you woke up a while ago."** Hikaru sated as Kyuoya frowned at the nickname hikaru choose for him.

**"So, I guess, you should rest. We'll see you later."** Kyuoya said as he and hikaru made their way outside the room.

_'Well, that was nice of them. I wonder when Gingka would be arriving' _Madoka thought as she saw the door open.

A redhead stood at the door, his hair was a mess and tears stained his face. He slowly made his way towards Madoka. Tears sprung to her eyes as she saw him, how much she loved him! He fastened his pace as he made his way towards her bed. Madoka sat up straight as he took a seat beside her.

**"Madoka . . ."** Gingka stated as his voice wavered

**". . . I'm sorry, it's all because of me tha-" **Gingka continued but was silenced shortly by the brunette as she kept a finger to his lip.

**"Gingka, shh. . .It's not your fault."** Madoka spoke gently.

**"But . . . Pegasus hurt you, I hurt you." **Gingka said as he looked at the floor.

**"Gingka, I said, it's not your fault and if you ever say it's your fault, I will strangle you to death."** She said letting out a chuckle, Gingka smiled as he took her hands in his. Madoka blushed as she felt his strong grip and warm hands. they stayed silent for a few minutes as they stared each other but soon Gingka spoke up.

**"Madoka. . .I just want to say, I love you, I love your smile, I love the way you giggle, love your eyes. I love all the good about you as well as the bad. It took me some time to realize my love for you, but now I do and I promise, I'll protect our from all the dangers, I'll make you smile and never would let you shed a single tear. Madoka Amano, I love you, with all my heart, mind, body and soul. Always and forever."** Gingka finished as he pulled her closer, Madoka was touched by his little speech.

**"I-I love you too, your stupidity, you eyes, your smile, your love for hamburgers and beyblading. Gingka Hagane I love you too, with all my heart, body, mind and soul. . . always and forever." **Madoka answered back.

Their faces grew closer; Madoka couldn't hide the dark flush as well as Gingka. Their noses brushed as Gingka softly pressed his lips to her lips.

**(Mild sexual content ahead! Again, no nudity! Lol)**

Their lips met, the kiss was electrifying as both of them felt sparks fly, fireworks. The kiss was absolutely amazing, her lips moved in sync with his lips, it felt as if their worlds melted. Madoka tugged his shirt as Gingka pulled her closer, her curves complemented his toned body, his hands interlaced with hers, the kiss grew deeper as their tongues danced together in harmony. She wanted this kiss as she waited for a long time, his lips tasted of hot chocolate while her lips tasted of strawberries. Soon they had to pull away for air.

Gingka looked at Madoka's blushing face as she tugged his collar and pulled him in for another kiss, this kiss was passionate and more lustful than the previous one. Both of them savored each other, their tongues fought for dominance but Gingka soon won as he pushed her down on the bed. His hand moved to her waist as he pulled her closer. Madoka moaned softly as they broke off the kiss. He kissed her neck; he trailed along her collar bone while Madoka tugged his back. Madoka moaned as Gingka devoured her.

**"Gingka . . . please, don't stop . . . I need you . . .****_ now_****"** Madoka moaned lustfully, she wanted, no, she _needed_ him.

**"Madoka . . ."** he moaned as he kissed her again. Every time they kissed, it seemed as if fireworks bust around them. The kisses were enchanting but then again passionate at the same time.

A wave of heat crashed on both of them, their lips moved in sync as they kissed passionately, his hands moved under her shirt as she moaned again because of the pleasurable touch, she tugged at his back harder than before as he deepened the kiss.

**"We'll have to stop here Madoka, or else I won't be able to control myself."** Gingka spoke shakily as he broke off the kiss but Madoka pulled him closer, her attempts were futile as he didn't bulge. Madoka just frowned. Gingka chuckled as he lay down beside her.

Madoka nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck, savoring his smell, his touch and his warmth, soon she fell asleep but not before hearing Gingka say a soft I love you to her, she just smiled at that. Gingka pulled her closer never letting her go.

There may be a thousand definitions of love but Madoka had found her definition, her definition of love was Gingka. She loved him more than anything else and even if he took his time to realize his love for her, she loved him, _today, tomorrow and forever. Her love for him was eternal, never ending. This wasn't the happy ending of her love story, it was just the beginning, and both of them knew that._

* * *

><p><em>'To the world you might be one person, but to one person you might be the world' –<em>_**Anonymous **_

**_-THE END-_**

**A/N: how was it? Love it? Hate it? Go on and rate it! **

**p.s. if you ever suffered rejections, don't stop loving or smiling because someone may be falling for your smile and remember there is a special someone for you and you only because couples are like puzzle pieces, only the correct pieces fit together to create a beautiful picture. rejections are a part and parcel of life and i'm sure someday you'll find your definition of love! :):):)**

**Now time for the *dramatic drum roll***

**ACKNOWLEDGMENTS **

**_First of all I would like to thank my inspiration beybladexxfreak, she rocks! She was the one who made it possible for this book to come in existence. She never forgot to comment on any of my chapters._**

**_Next I would like to thank GalaxyPegasus14; she supported me throughout the story with her awesome and amazing advices! She supported me all along the story._**

**_I would like to thank Xxdragonbreathxx13 for commenting on every chapter and also for being the first one to comment on my story and helping me improve the story, you comments made me smile every time!_**

**_Resplandorrosa626 thanks for commenting on my story and fueling my imagination!_**

**_Paige24, thanks again for commenting on my story and making my day!_**

**_Anna thanks for reviewing every time a new chapter came up! You reviews always made me smile._**

**_Guest, dude you guys rock! Thanks for commenting on my story!_**

**_And all those who read my book, thanks, thanks and a big thanks! I love all of you! _**

**_AND STAY TUNED FOR MY NEW STORY, _****'IT'S A BOY THING'****_! IT'S A ROMANCE/HUMOR GINMADO STORY!_** ** UNTIL NEXT STORY. . .**

**-SHINYBLACKWOLF is out!**


End file.
